Pardon si je t'aime
by Gliuck
Summary: Seth est un orphelin de 15 ans qui vit en Italie après la mort de ses proches. Tout irait à merveille dans sa vie si Filippo ne hantait pas ses rêve et cauchemar. Un jour, il le retrouvera blessé, et le raportera chez lui. Est-ce que se sera facile de vivre sous le même toit? Seth/OMC /!\Relation Gay/!\ Tous Humain
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour!

Merci d'être sur cette page, cela signifie que mon résumé t'as intéresser^^

Voici une histoire qui a été créée sur la base d'un de mes rêves, le personnage principale est mon personnage favori dans twilight (Seth) et pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas encore lu, mon autre fanfic (Juste Pour Moi) parle aussi de ce personnage.

Son Rating risque d'évoluer durant sa progression, je ne sais pas où arriver, mais la suite elle arrivera^^

**Disclaimer**(pas sure que sa s'écrit comme ça): Tout appartien à Stephenie Meyer, sauf l'OMC ainsi que beaucoup de point dans toute l'histoire.

Je parle trop, la meilleur façon de connaitre l'histoire est de la lire,

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 1:Introduction**_

* * *

Plonger le nez dans un livre, son esprit vagabondait entre la magie des pages. Assis sur se magnifique canapé blanc, Seth, jeune ado de quinze ans, passait tranquillement ce dimanche de début de vacance d'hiver chez lui, dans sa maison tranquille et déserte. Habiller d'un simple t-shirt blanc comme le canapé et d'une paire de boxeur noir, il mit le marque page dans le livre avant de le refermer sur la magnifique table de verre. Il se leva, en posant ses pieds sur le tapis bleu en dessous de la table, puis continua sa route sur le carrelage blanc lisse, avant d'ouvrir la porte bleue de la salle de bain se trouvant sur le mur blanc derrière le canapé de cuir.

Sa peau bronzée semblait noircir le miroir se trouvant au-dessus du blanc lavabo. Après avoir vidé sa vessie, il regarda l'horloge appendue à coté du téléviseur devant le canapé, et en voyant les aiguilles afficher uniquement 14h30, il décida de monter à l'étage pour utiliser l'ordinateur. Se connectant rapidement à son compte Facebook, il lu les deux trois postes de ses copains de classe, puis son regard passa sur un nom qui apparaissait dans une photo. Pourquoi ce nom n'arrêtait pas de le hanter! Il avait juré de ne plus aimer personne, même lui-même! Il l'avait juré il y a de cela un an...

_"Se trouvant littéralement parlant éclater par terre, Seth tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps qui avait subit un trop grand coup. Une odeur de plastique bruler lui empêchait de respirer correctement par le nez sans être dégouter"_

Le souvenir de cette odeur lui donnait des frissons. Les pneus neufs maudit que ses parents avaient été contraint d'acheter venait de bruler sous l'explosion du moteur. Il entendait les roues qui roulaient encore dans le vide. Il n'avait pas perdu connaissance, il avait tout vu...

_"La voiture n'avait rien fait d'étrange, aucun signe prémonitoire, mais surtout, elle revenait à peine du garage. Seth se rappelait que le garagiste avait voulu plus de sous car il avait même changé les pneus même sans une demande de son père, et il lui avait donné les sous en plus, il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre car ils étaient déjà en retard pour une réunion ou toute la famille allait participer."_

Maudit était se pauvre garagiste. Seth rigolait pour lui! Tout les sous était revenu à Seth après l'accident, le double même! Pourquoi le destin lui avait accordé cette vengeance? Pas grave! Trois vie, Voila ce que le garagiste n'avait pas pu payer...

_"Des flammes brulaient une matière organique, l'odeur lui l'avait fait deviner. Ça main gauche, étalée derrière lui, baignait dans se que sa aurait pu être de l'eau selon Seth, peut être de l'essence, mais en la rapportant à son visage pour s'essuyer le front, il vit seulement dans un second temps qu'elle était rougie de sang."  
_  
Rouge, il détestait cette couleur, de un parce qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas s'était dans sa nature, de deux pour cette incident et enfin parce qu'elle réchauffe trop l'ambiance selon lui. Le bleu, sa couleur favorite! Et pas seulement, le blanc est aussi magnifique pour lui! La preuve en était la magnifique maison ou il vivait, bleu, blanc et une cuisine grise, son grand rêve! Le rêve de sa sœur aussi...

_"Son habit de bleu et blanc, son préféré, était taché de rouge. Gisant par terre avec son bras droit semblant déboiter, elle avait les yeux renversé par la mort et les pieds crispés par la douleur non existante chez les mortels."_

Sue, Harry et Leah, tous partis dans une colonne de fumée. D'après le reste de la voiture, ils l'avaient réconforté en lui disant que le destin l'avait sauvé pour qu'il puisse changer le monde et réduire à zéro tous ces crimes... De bien belle parole! C'est exactement comme dire à un gamin que s'il mange son poisson, il apprendra à nager. Après il coule, il boit la tasse et pleur, comme moi j'ai pleuré ce jour là...

_"«- Ils sont morts sur le moment, pas moyen de les ravoir.» Avait dit l'ambulancier après avoir examiné le corps de Sue et celui de Leah, Harry avait brulé car son briquet s'est briser, et en répandant le liquide partout et la voiture avait prit feu."_

Sur le moment, Seth avait pleuré dans les bras du docteur qui n'avait rien su faire d'autre que de lui tapoter amicalement le dos. C'était le dernier jour de sa vie où il avait pleuré. Il avait perdu ses parents et sa sœur après avoir perdu ses derniers grands-parents. En étant le dernier représentant de sa famille, tout lui était revenu de droit. Il avait été presque euphorique quand le secrétaire de son père lui avait remit en main les clés de sa compagnie car depuis le début il lui avait appris tout les fonctionnements de cette compagnie postale. En attendant d'être en âge pour pouvoir travailler, Seth fit signer un contrat à la secrétaire, pour prendre sa place jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans.

Seth avait toujours été un enfant qui restait des heures dans sa chambre, à lire, naviguer sur Wikipédia, lire des tas de document qui regardait la compagnie de son père, il étudiait énormément et n'avait pas vraiment d'ami, une preuve de cette évidence était Filippo, s'était lui sur l'image publiée de Facebook. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'école, le premier jour d'école de Seth en Italie.

_"Il avait déménagé dans la botte d'Europe quelque mois après le décès de ses parents. Étrangement, il avait toujours voulu revenir dans le pays des parents de sa mère__ (source pleinement inventée par moi-même)__. Une fois, ils y étaient allé pour une vacance, en pleine été, où il en mourrait de chaud, mais à part la chaleur, le style de vie, la nourriture, la langue, tout lui avait plu !"_

Le premier jour, il s'était présenté dans se qu'ils appellent "École Secondaire de premier grade", composé de trois ans, trois putain d'année où Filippo l'avait emmerdé depuis son arrivée. Filippo, était très cherche merde comme aimait dire Seth, toujours prêt à répondre, à trouver le dernier mot et aussi à taper, Après seulement une semaine, Seth avait déjà le tatouage du poing de Filippo sur son bras. Une magnifique ecchymose qu'il avait gardé pour un mois, car elle était renouvelée quotidiennement. Seth avait beau chercher de passé incognito, voir de manquer une semaine d'école, Filippo revenait toujours à la charge. À part ça, la petite poignée d'amis qu'il avait ne comptait que deux personnes, Dominik, un Allemand qui aimait faire l'imbécile pour se faire remarqué, et Edoardo, un gamin de deux ans de moins que lui, mais presque de sa même hauteur.

Seth n'avait aucun problème à supporter Filippo, mais tout lui devint plus difficile quand il remarqua quelque chose de bien étrange. Chaque jour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Son visage extrêmement ovale l'attirait. Sa peau d'une couleur naturellement bronzée et lisse, était recopiée dans tous ses dessins. Ses longs bras, avec ses doigts d'une magnifique grandeur et minceurs, semblaient appelé les siens. Ça démarche de ses longues jambes, cette démarche que tout le monde critiquait sauf lui, il trouvait ça très spéciale. _Pian piano_, il comprenait le tout en assemblant tous les bouts de puzzle : il commençait à l'aimer.

D'abord, Seth s'était tourmenter de lui trouver des défauts, quelque chose qu'il aurait pu le répugner. Une année, à la mer, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la même plage. Seth avait ensuite rêvé toutes ses nuits se magnifique corps torse nu qu'il avait vu, il n'avait rien de magnifique, il était même plus gros que lui, enfin, il avait juste un peu de ventre, mais aux yeux de Seth, sa lui donnait un coté romantique. Habitant en montagne, et n'ayant aucun moyen de transport cette année là, il devait attendre qu'un bus longeait le bord de mer pour pouvoir rentré, et en ses moments d'attente, il épiait se corps bronzé dont son image ne s'effacerait jamais de sa mémoire.

Seth, revenant à la réalité des choses, remarqua que ses yeux étaient encore plongés sur l'image. Filippo venait de faire sa première communion, et habillé d'une chemise rouge enfilé dans un candide pantalon tenu par une ceinture rouge elle aussi. Le cœur de Seth manqua quelque battement. Enfermé dans sa maison, il manquait tous de sa vie, lui, l'orphelin, dont personne ne le savais, était à l'écart de la société. Une douce envie de faire une promenade en scooteur le hantait, il l'avait acheter cette année, il en était fier, et il comptait bien en profiter pour aller voir le coucher de soleil à Montalbano Elicona, la petite ville qui abritait son école, très connue pour son château et sa fête médiévale.

Il se faisait tard quand il vit l'heure affichée en bas de son écran. Il éteignit le tout avant de descendre de l'étage et aller se préparer des pates pour soulagé sa silencieuse faim. Il savait cuisiner presque depuis tout petit. Sa mère aimait bien son attention qu'il prêtait à ses mouvements pendant qu'elle tournait les pates, ou cuisait la viande sur la poêle. Durant son temps libre, essayait toutes les recettes possibles de son livre de cuisine. Il pouvait faire du rôti, lasagne, tartare, etc., bref, presque un petit chef en somme !

Après avoir débarrassé sa table, il vit au loin que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à disparaitre au crépuscule, Il alla rapidement se rhabiller, il prit les clés de son scooteur et parti en direction de Montalbano Elicona.

* * *

Filippo rentrait comme chaque soir vers vingt et une heure à la maison, après avoir fait chiez plusieurs personne, casser en toute discrétion la fenêtre d'une vieille qui habitait sa petite ville et après avoir dévisser six vis du vélo d'un type, il rentrait heureux comme toujours.

À Montalbano Elicona, régnait la paix malgré les faits et gestes de Filippo. Il n'était pas presser, de toute façon, demain était Samedi, il n'avait pas d'école. Sa maison était au-dessus d'un petit supermarché et en face de son établissement scolaire. Une route descendait depuis la place principale devant l'église pour aller ensuite jusqu'à l'école, il y avait des escaliers à gauche de la place pour ne pas faire le tour d'un long carré de maison qu'il fallait contourner pour aller jusqu'à la rue du petit supermarché, et Filippo prit le chemin le plus court.

Montalbano est une ville vieille, construite au temps du Moyen-âge, les maisons sont de pierres, les routes très étroites et les escaliers irréguliers. En étant à 920 mètres d'altitude, la neige y tombe parfois d'hiver, et ses escaliers et les route devienne tellement dangereux que personne ne sort. Ce soir il y avait une légère couche d'humidité dû aux restes de la pluie qui avait en partie déjà séchée. Il fallait faire attention à ne pas glisser sur les escaliers en monolithe, car elle pouvait faire très mal.

Rien quand posant un pied sur l'escalier où ruisselait une ligne d'eau, Filippo dû s'accrocher à la barrière latérale pour ne pas tomber. _Lentamente, _il descendit les marches puis quand il mit pied sur le sol stable, il continua sa route. Les quelques peu de réverbère éclairait à peine le sol, il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Soudain il cru entendre des pas. En se retournant, il chercha le départ de se bruit. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la gouttière de la maison à coté de lui qui produisait un son à chaque goutte tombant à son ouverture. À moitié rassurer, il continua son chemin. Puis, il n'eu même pas le temps de réagir, un violent coup de poing s'abattu sur sa joue.

Tombant à terre en une fraction de seconde, sa tête frappa violement au sol. Étourdit pour seulement quelque seconde. Il vit au dessus de lui six silhouettes en cercle. Le réverbère n'était pas assez puissant pour éclairer leurs visages, mais le sien était complètement ébloui. Une des silhouettes lui tendis la main, par reflexe, Filippo s'accrocha à lui, puis à moitié sur ses pieds, Filippo perdit son appuis et retomba sur le derrière. Les silhouettes éclatèrent de rire pendant que le visage de Filippo se tordait sous la douleur. Un pied se posa sur son torse et le poussa au sol.

«- Alors, sa fait comment d'être à ma place, hein ? »

Filippo reconnu tout de suite la voix du gamin à qui il avait dévissé six vis du vélo. Il vit qu'il avait un bras dans un foulard. Il avait dû tomber quand le vélo s'était démonté sous son poids. Filippo se mit à rigoler en pensant à la chute qu'il avait fait, et il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir vu. Les traits du visage du gamin se serrèrent, et une main aussi grande que la tête de Filippo le souleva de terre en le prenant depuis la gorge.

«- Hey ! Dit Filippo en s'accrochant à la main. Lâche-moi connard !

-Dis-donc, dit une voix qui semblait beaucoup plus mure que la sienne. Tu veux continuer longtemps à l'emmerder ?

-Wouaw, la mauviette est allée pleurer dans les strings de sa pute de mère, hein ? On a appelé les renforts ? Tu te sens pas minable de laisser faire le travail au autre… »

Un poing en plein vol lui arriva sur le pif et le fit voler par terre. Un violent _crac _se fit entendre au bout du nez de Filippo, et aussi dans son dos à l'arrivée à terre. Prit de colère, Filippo se releva et fonça sur le gamin les poings serrer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse arriver vers lui, il reçut un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe le faisant tombé à terre car il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il tremblait au sol en retenant ses larmes qui apparaissait sur les coins de ses yeux. Tout le petit monde rigolait pendant qu'il souffrait. C'était bel et bien la première fois qu'il était à la place de ses victimes.

«- Voyons. Dit le gamin en reprenant son sérieux. Tu m'as enlevé six vis, alors tu auras le privilège de recevoir six coups, un chacun ! »

Filippo avait juste aperçu du coin de son regard le visage du gamin, puis une des autres silhouettes lui passa devant et se rapprocha de Filippo. Dans un silence parfait, Filippo entendit son tibia craquer sous le coup de pied du premier homme. La mâchoire de Filippo se crispa sous la douleur et il reteint son cri. Le deuxième coup lui arriva en plein dans le ventre. Une horrible remontée de suc gastrique sortit de sa bouche. Il cracha le tout loin de lui quand le troisième coup lui arriva sur l'épaule, se qui le fit tomber à terre et souffrir quand son bras si déboita.

Le prochain coup lui arriva dans le dos, moins doulourant que les autres, mais l'avant dernier coup lui écrasa la main, et enfin le coup de grâce arriva de la part du petit, un violent coup dans les burnes. Ils rigolèrent sous le visage de Filippo qui devenait bleu de douleur. Pas du tout délicatement, ils le transportèrent vers un petit cul de sac entre deux maisons où personne ne pourrait le voir. D'une seconde à l'autre, les six silhouettes disparurent, laissant seul Filippo à terre. Sous la douleur des multiples coups, Filippo laissa enfin son sanglot exploser. Pleurant à chaude larme, sa bouche laissait échapper des vague appellent d'aide qui sortait à peine du cul de sac.

* * *

L'air était bien fraiche se soir, la route légèrement mouillée de la dernière pluie. Le froid s'éclaffait sur le casque de Seth qui était entrain de monté la petite côte pour arriver à Montalbano. Le soleil ne s'était juste pas couché, s'il se dépêchait il réussirait à voir le crépuscule en entier. En moins de dix minutes il était arrivé vers la place principale du village. Le château se trouve plus haut, et il ne pouvait pas y monté avec son engin. Il tourna à droite, et prit la route qui descend au petit supermarché. En arrivant devant, il fit bien attention à ne posé son visage au premier étage, il ne fit même pas apparaitre son nom dans ses pensées.

Se parquant devant l'école, il remonta la route à peine descendue à grand pas pour arriver le plus vite possible au sommet de la ville. Montalbano avait toujours été une ville calme, les gamins jouait toujours ensemble, il avait même vu six ombres à la place devant l'église. Jouer à cette heure là était normale, les gens reste souvent dehors très tard le soir. Devant un réverbère, une flaque, d'eau ? Une odeur circulait dans l'air, elle ne provenait pas du liquide par terre, mais quelque chose qu'il connaissait. Arrivé un peu plus haut, l'odeur se faisait plus forte. En reniflant comme un chien l'air, il suivit cette étrange ligne imaginaire de parfum… Voilà ! S'était un parfum !

En essayant de se rappeler où il l'avait senti, il se souvint de Filippo. S'était son parfum. Il en mettait toujours des masses, mais il sentait tellement bon après. Seth était à moitié perdu dans ses pensées, quand il entendit une voix faible, presque mourante. Il se rapprocha de l'endroit ou le parfum et le bruit provenait, puis arriver vers un cul de sac sans lumière, il prit son IPhone de sa poche, et il illumina les ténèbres.

Un hoquet de stupeur sortit de sa bouche en voyant le corps replier sur lui-même, au milieu d'une flaque de sang qui sortait de sa jambe. Seth entendait encore des faibles sanglots sortir de se corps qui tremblait de froid et de douleur. La lumière du cellulaire n'éclairait pas assez pour pouvoir voir tout le corps, et en le bougeant légèrement vers la tête du blesser, il vit le cauchemar de toutes ses nuits.

«- Filippo… »

Le corps réagit à l'écoute du nom. La tête se retourna vers lui, ses yeux rouges sous l'effet des larmes fixaient ceux de Seth. La mâchoire tremblante, il essaya de murmurer quelque chose, mais en vain, sa tête se reposa à nouveau par terre. Seth avait vu ses yeux, et il s'est agenouillé devant lui sans le toucher, gardant une certaine distance, Seth se pencha en avant.

«- Ça va ? »

Filippo le regarda du coin de l'œil et il secoua négativement la tête en faisant descendre des larmes restées en suspension sur le bord de ses paupières. Le cœur de Seth se figea en le voyant pour la première fois dans un tel état.

«- Viens, dit Seth en allongeant le bras. Je te ramène chez tes parents. »

Filippo recula rapidement pour ne pas que Seth puisse le toucher, ce mouvement lui fit très mal au dos et son visage se crispa de douleur. Seth retira aussitôt sa main, et le cœur serré, il regardait tout son corps réduit presque à un cadavre. Son pantalon était taché de sang qui coulait encore depuis son tibia. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici jusqu'à demain matin, il allait se vider de tout son sang. Seth se rapprocha à nouveau de Filippo.

«- Je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça…

- Où veux-tu que j'aie ? Dit Filippo dans un souffle. »

Seth n'arrivait plus à parler, pour une fois il ne l'entendait dire des insultes ou autre juron sur lui. Il lui parlait comme un ami, ou au moins un passant. Seth pensa ensuite à sa question, où pouvait-il aller dans cet état ? Il regardait Filippo. Il semblait si fragile, mais pourquoi il l'aidait alors qu'il ne lui était jamais venu en aide ? Mais pouvait-il le laisser mourir ? Puis une idée lui vint enfin en tête.

«- Vient, je te ramène chez moi alors. »

Voili Voilou Voila!

Alors? Vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre?

Les fondations de l'histoire sont-elles plus aux moins compréhansible?

*Je m'excuse des fautes, je ne fais plus de grammaire française depuis trois ans^^*

Rewiew?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour les lécteurs^^

Après beaucoup de temps c'est vrai, je publie le nouveau chapitre, qui me semble pas vraiment intéressant...

Bref bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Première nuit  
**_

Seth passa un des bras de Filippo sur son épaule et, en plaçant délicatement une main sur les cotes opposée, il le souleva de terre. Seth eu presque un soubresaut quand un cri étouffer sorti de la bouche de Filippo. Heureusement que Seth était plus grand en taille et qu'il faisait du sport, sinon il se serait effondrer sous le poids de Filippo. Petit à petit, ils avançaient à la vitesse du blesser. Seth le sorti d'abord du cul-de-sac, puis il se dirigea lentement vers son scooteur pas très loin à coté de l'école. Seth sentait Filippo trembler quand ils se rapprochaient du magasin en face de l'école aux murs délasser, juste au dessus d'eux, la fenêtre du balcon pouvait s'ouvrir et ses parents pourraient nous voir.

Passé cette étape sans trop de problème, Seth arriva devant son scooteur, mais comment Filippo allait faire pour se tenir droit et ne pas tomber ? Seth retournait la question plus de cent fois, en pensant des positions étranges que pourrait utilisé le blesser pour qu'il le ramène chez lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu… attends… ? Dit soudain Filippo en sortant de son espèce de transe.

- Comment tu vas réussir à rester sur le scooteur dans ton état ? Je n'ai que sa pour te descendre chez moi.

- Tu… tu crois que… je ne peux pas… pas me tenir assit ? »

Certes, Filippo était bel et bien blesser, mais son arrogance elle pas du tout ! Il pourrait être sur le point de mourir, il aurait toujours son mot à dire. Pendant que Seth pensait à comment le faire s'assoir, Filippo bougea de lui-même et il s'appuya sur le scooteur. Seth allait le reprendre quand le blesser repoussa sa main. De son bras encore valide, il se hissa contre le haut pour réussir à s'assoir sur le scooteur. Il y ait arrivé, mais son corps bascula sur le coté et il tomba. Seth le repris juste à temps avant qu'il ne se casse surement le dos. Sous le poids, Seth fit un effort de malade pour réussir à le remonter dessus. Pendant que Seth le tenait, Filippo le regardait étrangement.

« - …Merci…

- Ce n'est rien, maintenant arrête de faire ta tête de mule. Dit Seth en lui souriant. »

Filippo le regarda un instant, puis son regard s'en alla ailleurs. Seth se demandait combien de temps il allait tenir sans qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Seth s'enfila entre lui et le guidon et prit les mains de Filippo en les passants autour de sa taille. Soudain, Seth eu la faire de poule en entendant le souffle de Filippo dans son cou, sa tête s'était appuyée contre lui et il semblait combattre contre la douleur de son bras déboité en essayant de se tenir à la taille de Seth. Seth commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud. Il se dépêcha de mettre le contact de commencer à tourner le scooteur quand il sentit son entrejambe repenser à ses doux et magnifiques rêves de chaque soir.

Filippo arrivait à se tenir pour ne pas tomber et Seth avançait doucement en évitant les trous de ses routes mal faite. À chaque voiture qu'ils rencontraient Filippo commençait à trembler. Seth allait presque s'arrêter quand Filippo lui dit de se dépêcher car il n'allait pas tenir toute la nuit. Seth avançait plus rapidement, et tantôt il lâchait le guidon d'une main pour tenir Filippo qui glissait, tantôt il lui demandait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ils arrivèrent sur la route plate et droite qui menait vers le petit village en hameaux de Montalbano. Éteins le moteur à quatre temps du scooteur de Seth, il descendit de l'engin en prenant Filippo sur son dos. Seth s'approcha de la porte, mais elle était fermée ! N'arrivant pas à le soutenir avec une seule main, il posa délicatement à terre le blesser, et de ses poches il sorti une clé qu'il enfonça vite fait dans la serrure.

« - Tu habites ici ? Demanda Filippo qui regardait aux alentours.

- Oui, pas beaucoup de personne le sait, et on me le demande pas souvent tu sais ! Rigola Seth en prenant Filippo dans ses bras. »

Seth alluma seulement la lumière du salon, et il posa Filippo sur le canapé candide. Filippo grimaça quand son bras déboiter toucha le coté du canapé. Seth lui mit un coussin sous la tête et il sauta deux par deux les marches menant à l'étage. Après avoir chercher dans le noir la trousse de secours qu'il tenait toujours sous son lit, il descendit dans la même vitesse qu'il était monté. En à proximité du canapé, il entendit des respirations régulières, différente de celle saccadée de Filippo. Ce dernier s'était en revanche endormi presque comme mort sur le doux canapé blanc.

Seth ne le réveilla pas, il s'assit aux pieds du canapé et il ouvrit la trousse en faisant le moins de bruit possible et il commença son inspection en suivant se que Filippo lui avait dit durant le trajet. Il commença par relever la tête du dormeur en trouvant une grande bosse. Il commença par mettre une crème, puis il mit un bandage autour de sa tête, il rigolait intérieurement en pensant à une momie ! Rapidement, il souleva le bras de Filippo. Il était surement déboiter, mais il en était pas sûr. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur comment faire dans se cas là. Il reposa le bras en douceur, puis il s'en alla chercher son IPad.

Cherchant sur un site de médecine, il trouva une position pour son bras. En suivant les indications, il déplaça lentement le bras, jusqu'à arriver à le bander pour ne pas le bouger. En pensant deux secondes à se qu'il lui avait dit, il se rappela du bras et… une douleur dans le dos, dans le ventre, et la jambe. Il releva doucement le jeans de Filippo mais il s'arrêta dans ses yeux tomba sur sa magnifique jambe. Un pincement au cœur fit approcher sa main de cette jambe munie d'une couche de poils abondant, mais il revint à lui en voyant que sa main avait été rougie par le sang. Il avait une grande plaie ouverte. Le cœur de Seth dévisagea lui aussi cette blessure. Que devait-il faire ? Certes, il avait les pansements nécessaires pour refermer un peu la plaie, mais si elle était infectée ? Si il y avait des cailloux ou autre dans la blessure ? Seth commençait à sué. Il n'y a personne dans les villages autour de lui qui fait le médecin de nuit.

« - Bon. Seth calmes-toi… »

Il aimait bien se parler à lui-même. Ces monologue était utile pour lui faire entré quelque chose en tête. Il se concentra à nouveau sur la plaie. Il prit d'abord du désinfectant, puis des sparadraps qui serre les plaies ouvertes, et après en avoir utilisé plus que la moitié, il rabaissa le jean de Filippo. Il était tout taché de sang, il le changera demain, et enfin, il était bien partit pour faire le ventre, mais avant qu'il ne puisse soulever le pull, ses mains se mirent à tremblé. Il ne savait si s'était juste, ou s'il profitait de cette occasion… Il aurait aimé au moins le permis de Filippo pour le soigner. Le soigner en le déshabillant était-ce juste ?

« - Pense pour lui, serait-ce mieux qu'il se réveille avec toutes ces douleurs, la plaie ouverte et infectée, ou qu'il se réveille doucement avec le soleil car il se sent mieux ? »

À parler à voix haute, Seth vit Filippo bouger la tête. Il attendit qu'il se mette à ronfler pour recommencer son travail en tant que docteur. Il souleva le pull et le t-shirt de Filippo jusqu'où il ne rencontrerait pas le bras déboité. Comme pour la jambe, cette eu un pincement au cœur en voyant son joli bide avec le nombril étrangement parfait pour lui. Mais une ecchymose à droite du nombril gâchait cette beauté. Pendant qu'il y étalait une pommade, il se demandait si le coup qu'avait reçu Filippo était sur le bas du dos, dans ce cas il aurait bandé tout le tour, ou s'il était sur le haut.

Faisant basculer Filippo sur le coté opposer à celui de son bras déboité, il vit sur son dos, étrangement parfait pour Seth, une autre ecchymose, elle était entourée d'une rougeur anormal. Après qu'il ait mit de la crème là aussi, il bandait tout le tour de son ventre et dos, sa n'aurait pas été vraiment obligatoire, mais Seth aimait faire des bandages, et surtout sur Filippo ! Seth baissa doucement le pull du blesser, et prit soudainement d'un coup du marchant de sable, ses paupières se fermèrent toute seul, et à coté de la personne qu'il l'a toujours tourmenté, il s'endormit profondément.

* * *

Des bruits se faisaient entendre. Filippo était dérangé par quelque chose, son sommeil se faisait petit à petit plus léger jusqu'à être complètement limpide même les yeux fermer. Plonger dans ses souvenirs, Filippo retraçait tout le chemin à l'envers de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se rappelait de son rêve, pas vraiment utile pour retourner en arrière ! Il avait rêvé de quelque chose de bleu, blanc et transparent. Pourquoi toutes ces couleurs ? Il essayait désespérément de retrouver son point de départ. En repensant bien, il se rappela d'une maison. Celle de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, mais qui… Puis, il ouvrit soudain les yeux.

Seth, voila à qui appartenait les blancs et bleus murs de cette maison. Le plafond lui confirmait le blanc, en pivotant légèrement la tête, il vit certains mur coloré de bleu, et la table à coté de lui de verre. Il entendait un léger titillement provenir d'une autre salle. Des services de table ? Respirant deux bonnes fois, il se leva du canapé. Il eut des vertiges pour quelque seconde, puis il commença à se rapprocher de la source du bruit. S'appuyant aux murs, il arriva enfin à l'encadrement de porte d'où venait le bruit. Sa vision un peu troublé par le réveil imminent, vit une silhouette debout devant une cuisine, la silhouette lui était familière.

Seth, attiré par un bruit de frottement, tourna la tête vers la porte qui menait au salon. Il vit Filippo debout, de sa main libre il se tenait à l'encadrement et l'autre pendouillait dans le vide attaché par les bandages fait la veille. Ses yeux vitreux reflétaient la lumière vivace de la cuisine. Seth sentait la respiration saccadée de Filippo, Il s'éloigna de ses fourneaux et il se rapprocha du blesser.

« - Filippo ? Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en souriant. »

Il ne répondit pas. À la place, il fit un pas en avant, mais son équilibre s'en alla ailleurs, le laissant tomber dans le vide. Seth le reprit juste à temps avant qu'il ne touche par terre. Filippo s'agrippa à Seth qui le releva tout gentiment. La tête du blessé appuyer contre son torse, Seth le prit dans ses bras et il le ramena sur le canapé. Le reposant doucement, Seth s'assit ensuite à coté de lui et il posa sa main contre son front. Une chaleur anormal y était bien présent, Seth chercha dans sa trousse de secours s'il n'avait pas quelque chose pour baisser sa température.

« - Mince, je n'ai rien pour te faire passé cette fièvre. Dit-il alors qu'il regarda Filippo.

- Pourquoi tu me soignes ? Demanda soudainement Filippo.

- Quoi, mais tu es sûre que sa va ? Dit Seth en reposant sa main sur son front.

- Je sais que tu me déteste… Je suis si chiant avec toi ! Rigola amèrement Filippo

- Et alors, j'aurais dû te laisser mourir dans ton cul-de-sac ? Tu trouves ça juste toi ?

- Avoue que sa t'aurait plu…

- Même pas en rêve ! Répondit sec Seth. »

Filippo le regarda droit dans les yeux. Seth lui laissa une rougeur lui échapper, il la confondit nonobstant avec la colère. Il se leva du canapé et s'en alla à la cuisine sans rien dire. Filippo entendit quelque bruit, puis les pas se rapprochèrent à nouveau du salon. Seth arriva avec un verre d'eau, qui n'était pas remplis d'eau. Filippo reconnu cette couleur, s'était l'antidouleur que lui donnait sa mère quand il avait mal après être tomber à cause du verglas devant l'école. Seth s'assit à nouveau sur le canapé et il releva la tête de Filippo d'une main pour qu'il boive le médicament. Le blessé se fit aider sans ronchonner, et, après quelque grimace, il sentit son ventre gargouillé.

« - Tu as faim ? Lui demanda Seth en rigolant. »

Filippo hocha la tête. Seth sourit encore une fois, puis il rapporta le verre à la cuisine, et il revint avec un plateau de nourriture. En passant du lait au thé, il y avait aussi des tartines, du beurre et des confitures. Filippo fit de grands yeux en voyant cette abondante ration.

« - Mais, il ne fallait pas, pourquoi tu en as fait autant.

- Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, s'est juste pour aujourd'hui ! Je ne savais pas quoi te faire, alors j'ai fait de tout, et la prochaine fois je ferais seulement ce que tu préfères.

- Pourquoi tu continues de faire comme si on était des amis de longue date ? Et pis tu sais, je ne crois pas que tes parents vont accepter de garder quelqu'un comme moi chez eux, et, ils le savent au moins ?

- Mes parents sont morts. »

Filippo manqua un battement. Il regardait Seth qui commençait à se faire un lait. Filippo sentait étrange la façon, l'expression qu'il avait utilisé pour dire une tragédie pareille. Comment avait-il fait pour le dire en toute tranquillité, sans remord ou autre ? Filippo se sentait mal juste à le penser, et pourtant Seth n'avait montré aucun signe peine.

« - C'est une blague ? Dit soudainement Filippo.

- Non, il n'y a pas de plaisanter sous cet argument là ! Dit Seth en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je, je suis désolé…

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ils sont décédés depuis déjà quelque année.

- Mais, alors tu vis tout seul ? Comment tu fais ?

- Je te raconterais, tu veux du thé ou du lait ? Demanda Seth avec un grand sourire. »

Filippo, légèrement bouleversé par cette nouvelle ancienne, eu beaucoup de peine pour Seth. C'est la première fois qu'il se sentait si faible. Il n'aurait jamais pensé vivre seul pendant même une semaine. Se préparé à manger, maintenir une maison propre, géré tout ce charabia ! Seth continuait de lui demander ce qu'il voulait manger, petit à petit il lui répondait en laissant sa tête se reposer un instant, l'antidouleur commençait à faire effet, il se sentait plus confortable, mais le sommeil trônait encore sur son corps, et peu après le petit déjeuner, il s'endormi à nouveau.

* * *

_Voilà, una bontà!_

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? La forme de l'histoire vous satisfait?

Au passage, avez-vous lu mon autre histoire Juste Pour Moi?

Rewiew?


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout les lecteurs, lectrices, désolé pour l'attente, le chapitre devait arriver plus tôt, mais en finissant enfin de l'écrire entièrement sur mon IPhone, à la place de faire envoyer via e-mail, j'ai malheureusement appuyé sur effacé, et j'ai encore eu l'intelligence de confirmer la destruction complète de mon chapitre, j'en ai presque pleuré quand je m'en suis rendu compte, et vous n'imaginé pas ma rage... Bref bonne lecture de se chapitre, qui devrait quand même être mieux que le précédent qui aurait du être posté.

Attention : Chapitre gigantesque de 8'000 paroles, vous êtes prévenu…

* * *

_**Chapitre 3: Le changement**_

* * *

« - Filippo… S'il te plait réveille-toi… Dit Seth doucement. »

L'interpelé dormait d'un sommeil très léger, mais se fut quand même un réveil difficile. Il ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, une vision un peu floue lui donnait des yeux très scintillant. Seth trouvait ça presque magnifique, mais il ne se laissa pas prendre par cette envie de le serrer dans ses bras et il reprit son sérieux. Filippo regardait par la fenêtre et il voyait le soleil très bas dans le ciel, était-ce le matin ou le soir ?

« - Allez debout ! Tu as encore tout la nuit pour dormir tu sais. Rigola Seth en l'aidant à s'assoir.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Filippo en regardant autour de lui l'ombre de la nuit ou de l'aube.

- Déjà 19 heure, tu semblais dormir tellement bien que je ne t'ai pas réveillé, désolé… Dit Seth.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, je, enfin… Merci pour m'avoir réveillé, car j'ai légèrement faim… Dit Filippo un peu gêné.

- Pas de problème, dans moins d'une heure on mange. Dit Seth en repartant dans la cuisine. »

Filippo le regarda partir tout en pensant à ses parents. En y pensant bien, ils ne savaient pas où était leur fils, même si pour lui ils ne s'intéressaient pas à lui. Mais même s'il retournait chez lui, il ne serait pas accueilli les bras ouverts, et il en avait une preuve, une menace que lui avait lancée sa mère quelque semaine avant ses quelques jours...

""_« - Deux points de suture. Dit sa mère pendant quelle conduisait à une vitesse hors-norme. Voilà tout ce que tu as gagné, j'espère que tu es content!_  
_- Ferme là! Répondit sèchement Filippo. L'autre il en aurait aux moins cinq! Dit-il en riant._  
_- Mais tu te rends compte à quelle point tu te fais du mal, regarde ton bras, il aura à présent deux cicatrices. Dit la mère quand même inquiète pour son fils._  
_- Arrête de te bilé! Sa fera tout mon charme!_  
_- Non, tu va finir par avoir une infection de la peau ou du sang!_  
_- Putain arrête je te dis! Tu fais vraiment chié quand tu fait comme ça!»_

_La mère de Filippo se raidit pour ne pas se laissé allé par la colère, son fils était celui le plus arrogant et le plus insultant de toute la planète. Des conneries tous les jours, voilà la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Elle devait chaque jours recevoir les insultes de ses meilleurs amies pour le comportement de Filippo, sortir des poids de son porte-monnaie pour payer les dégâts de Filippo, se faire juger sur l'éducation de Filippo par ses professeurs, elle en avait marre!_

_«- Arrête toi, je vais chez Enzo. Dit Filippo en pointant du doigt une maison._  
_- Non. Répondit sèchement sa mère._  
_- J'ai dit que j'allais chez Enzo, alors arrête toi!_  
_- Non. Dit sa mère en accélérant._  
_- Bah bravo, maintenant je vais devoir tout faire à pied! T'es vraiment conne...»_

_La mère de Filippo fut prit par une furie. Elle appuya soudainement sur la pédale de frein et la voiture s'arrêta à quelque mètre avant un réverbère. Elle resta droite, les bras tendu sur le volant tandis que Filippo parti en avant et son front tapa sur le pare-brise. Il n'avait pas mit sa ceinture, et il resta presque collé sur la vitre. Lentement il revint s'assoir sur son siège. Sa main frottait son front tandis qu'il se tournait vers sa mère._

_«- Tu voulais me tué! Dit-il finalement la voix semi tremblante par la peur._  
_- Tu n'avais qu'à mettre ta ceinture. Dit sa mère encore tendue._  
_- Mais tu es conne, des fois je me demande si tu es vraiment ma mère! S'est complètement idiot ce que tu as fait, plus bête que ça ce n'est pas possible, bon je vais chez Enzo...»_

_Une gifle magistrale arriva droit sur la joue de Filippo et ce dernier se cloua à son siège. Les yeux écarquillés comme s'il voulait les faire sortir de leurs orbites. Sa mère se tourna vers lui._

_«- Toi tu n'ira nul part!_  
_- Mais..._  
_- J'en peux plus de tes idioties! Chaque jour je dois t'apporté aux urgences, je dois payer les dégâts que tu créés, je dois me recevoir tout le poids de tes comportements._  
_- Arrête purée, tu es chiante quand tu fais comme ça!»_

_Une deuxième gifle lui arriva entre le nez et la joue._

_«- À la prochaine bêtise que tu fera je jure que je t'enferme jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans dans ta stupide chambre. Je t'enlèverais tout en te laissant uniquement ton matelas. Tu ne sortira que pour aller à l'école e tu mangeras uniquement le matin, ta vie sera un enfer!»_

_Filippo resta impassible devant cette menace, à l'intérieur, il souffrait du geste de sa mère. C'est la première fois quelle était si menaçante, il craignait qu'elle pouvait être encore plus dangereuse...""_

Il ne pouvait plus rentrer chez lui, il avait désormais nul part où allé, ses parents ne voulait plus de lui. Mais il ne peut pas, ou plutôt il ne veut pas rester chez Seth indéfiniment. Sa vie n'est pas ici, il devait retourner chez lui, mais il ne pouvait pas y rentré librement comme si de rien n'était. Qu'allait-il dire, la vérité? Pour ensuite se retrouvé jusqu'à la fin de sa jeunesse enfermer dans sa chambre? Et comment allait-il expliquer l'état de son bras et sa plaie sur sa jambe?

Une larme coula sur sa joue, il n'avait pas de possibilité de retour pacifique. La guerre allait naitre à son retour, et il allait être enfermé comme un espion ennemi. Sa faisait longtemps qu'il ne pleurait plus, s'il ne comptait pas la nuit ou ses six idiots l'avait tapé. Cette boule dans sa gorge le forçait à pleurer à chaude larme, mais il ne voulait pas être plus faible de ce qu'il était déjà à présent.

Seth se dirigeait vers le salon pour allé aider Filippo à y allé, mais quand il arriva il resta figé sur le quadrant de la porte. Il voyait une goutte de perle qui brillait sur la joue de Filippo. Un pincement de cœur le bloquait. Il ne savait que faire. Filippo le regarda, et il se décida enfin à bougé et il alla s'assoir à ses côtés.

Posant une main sur son dos, il la bougea de bas en haut, même s'il commençait à rougir par le contact. Il aurait voulu parler, mais il ne savait pas lequel était son problème. Il essaya de trouver les justes mots mais rien ne lui vint. Puis le silence devenait si incessant et harcelant qu'il se jeta dans le vide.

«- Est-ce que sa va? Demanda Seth.  
- Est-ce que sa va?! Tu te fou de moi! Répondit Filippo en ravalant ses larmes.  
- Non...  
- Mais oui bien sûre! J'ai juste un bras déboité, une jambe ouverte et sa fera presque cinq jour que je suis avec les mêmes habits, je ne peux même pas rentrer chez moi et je souffre presque le martyr!  
- Écoutes, je suis désolé... Dit Seth en se sentant impuissant ou plutôt la raison de son mal être.  
- Désolé?! Mais pourquoi tu t'excuse si tu n'as rien à voir dans mes problèmes?! Pourquoi continues-tu à être gentil malgré tout ce que je te fais passer?! Tu es vraiment dingue toi!»

Seth ne su que dire, la vérité? Non, pas maintenant, mais quand? Jamais? Quand il se sentira mieux? Jamais, s'est sûrement la meilleure solution. Mais vivre toujours sous un mensonge... Une larme lui échappa, mais avant quelle ne tombe il se leva et s'en alla du salon pour ne pas donné plus de doute à Filippo, mais ce dernier avait malheureusement vu cette brillance étincelé sur sa joue, mais il en trouva aucune explication.

* * *

Il arriva dans la cuisine les larmes aux yeux, pourquoi la vérité fait mal? Pourquoi il n'arrive pas à le lui avoué, tout serait réglé! Il n'y a que deux options de sortie, ou le tout est réciproque, disons, une demi-chance sur un milliard, ou Filippo est homophobe des pieds à la racine des cheveux. Seth se rapprocha désespéré jusqu'à la table, poussa une chaise et il s'assit tout en posant le front sur la bois blanc et froid de la table.

Ce geste lui fut positif, il se reposa laissant ses bras tombé le long de la chaise. Ses rivières de larmes salées sur ses joues se calmèrent, sa respiration se calma et les lasagnes furent cuites! Le four sonna, et Seth alla l'éteindre pour ne pas quelle brule. Avec des paires de gant bleu, il les sortit du four pour les posés sur la table déjà prête depuis longtemps.

Soudain il se retourna en entendant un bruit qu'il avait déjà entendu il y a ce matin. Ce frottement lui était tellement familier qu'il baissa la tête en se retournant pour ne pas que Filippo, appuyer contre le cadrant de la porte, le voit. Ce dernier souriait en le voyant dans cet état, car selon lui il n'en avait aucune raison.

Seth se décida enfin à relevé la tête, mais il ne le regardait pas vraiment. Filippo lui, le tuait de son regard sans sentiment. Soudain, il remit son poids sur ses deux jambes et il fut un pas, puis un deuxième un peu plus maladroit, et il avança jusqu'à remplir l'espace qui les séparait. Une fois devant lui, Filippo sentait le souffle de Seth qui s'accélérait par des temps saccadé, allait-il un jour comprendre quel problème à ce garçon?

Enfin, après quelque instant, Filippo colla son torse sur celui de Seth et ses mains passèrent derrière son dos, et Filippo enlaça Seth. Ce dernier fut presque prit de surprise, si bien de sentir son propre cœur malade.

«- Désolé pour avant... Dit enfin Filippo.  
- Je, enfin... heu... Ne t'inquiète pas... Réussi à bégayer Seth en serrant à son tour le corps de Filippo de ses bras.  
- Tu m'as sauvé en quelque mot, je ne devrais plus être si méchant avec toi, pour le moment tu as tout fait pour mon bonheur. Alors je devrais essayer d'en faire tout autant.»

Seth n'écouta pas vraiment les dernières paroles de Filippo, il s'occupait à compter les battements du cœur de la personne qu'il aime. Il les sentait à l' opposer des siens, il sentait aussi cette chaleur qui émanait de son corps, de son souffle. Son épaule sur laquelle il avait posé sa joue. Son odeur, son parfum qui commençait à se dissipé.

Seth ne compta pas les secondes qui passaient à la vitesse grand V, se qui inquiéta Filippo. S'était-il endormi sur son épaule? Il attendit encore quelque instant, puis il fit descendre doucement sa main depuis les épaules de Seth jusqu'à son flanc pour enfin la posé entre les deux corps. Il poussa gentiment Seth de sa paume, et ce dernier sembla se réveiller et reprendre connaissance du temps qu'il était passé à l'enlacer.

Seth rougissait en comprenant se qu'il avait fait. Filippo était encore trop près de lui pour qu'il arrête de rougir. Filippo voyait l'embarras de Seth, mais de quoi devait-il rougir autant que ça? Filippo se demandait s'il n'allait pas mourir de chaud ou autre, mais une odeur délicieuse le fit saliver.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange? Demanda-t-il soudain affamé.  
- Des lasagnes, j'espère que tu les aimes...  
- J'adore ça ! Dit-il souriant.»

Seth, soudainement heureux, sourit et il poussa la chaise la plus proche de lui pour faire assoir Filippo. Il l'accompagna en le tenant par les hanches, geste que Filippo croyait vouloir l'aidé, puis il alla s'assoir à son tour. Il coupa les lasagnes en carré et il servit une part à Filippo. Ce dernier, n'ayant mangé uniquement qu'un petit déjeuné aujourd'hui, se jeta dessus.

En mangeant, Filippo voyait la joie de Seth peuplé son environnement, tout autour de lui le bonheur changeait la couleur de la vie. Sa joie était tellement contagieuse qu'il se sentait étrangement apaisé. Même en mangeant, Seth donnait l'idée de sourire. Filippo rigolait intérieurement en pensant qu'il était joli comme garçon, de quoi faire tomber toute les filles à ses pieds, mais pourtant, il ne s'approche de rien, même de la civilisation! Enfin, le seul que Filippo connait qui est proche de Seth, c'est bien lui!

«- Si tu veux, j'ai du Coca-Cola. Dit Seth envoyant Filippo qui avait les yeux fixé sur son verre sans s'en être aperçu.  
- Hein? Heu... Non c'est bon, sa va aller. Répondit Filippo en sortant de ses pensées.  
- Allé ce n'est pas grave tu sais, de toute façon j'en ai qu'une bouteille et j'en bois même pas! Rigola Seth.»

Seth se leva et il contourna la table pour aller chercher la boisson dans le frigo. Filippo le regardait faire en se demandant qu'est-ce qui le rendait si heureux et serviable. Le fait d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie quotidienne lui soulève-t-il le cœur? Sa simple présence arriverait à surpassé le manque de ses parents et sa sœur?

«- Je peux te demandé un truc? Dit Filippo tandis que Seth ouvrait le frigo.  
- Oui, de quoi es-tu curieux? Demanda Seth en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait.  
- Heu, sa fait combien de temps que tes par... Heu, attend je voulais dire, enfin... Que tu es seul? Dit Filippo en trouvant une bonne tournure de phrase.  
- Presque trois ans. Répondit Seth en versant la boisson dans le verre de Filippo.  
- Quoi?! Mais sa ne fait même pas deux ans que tu es ici! Tu as déménagé seul?  
- Oui, mais tu sais je n'aime pas vraiment parler de ma vie, des fois les gens l'écoute, et après il se rapproche de moi car ils ont en pitié... Comme si je serais un pauvre orphelin, or je me tiens beaucoup mieux tout seul que dans un orphelinat!»

Les dernières paroles de Seth furent presque acides! Filippo comprenait sans vraiment le penser qu'il ne fallait pas persister sur cet argument. Mais, s'est la première fois qu'il le voit si énervé! Filippo se souvenait, à contre cœur, qu'il ne bronchait pas quand il l'emmerdait à lui donné des poings à l'école. Mais pourquoi? La solitude rendait les gens si tranquille que ça? Filippo regarda Seth qui avait encore le visage froncé. En cherchant quelque chose pour le distraire, ses yeux tombèrent sur le calendrier.

«- Dans seulement deux jours c'est Noël! Dit-il les yeux tout écarquillé.  
- Oui, et alors? Répondit Seth indifféremment.  
- Et alors?! Où sont les décorations, le sapin de Noël?! Où tu vas mettre les cadeaux que tu recevras de tes par... Oups merde désolé, j'y pensais plus du tout!  
- Pas grave, de toute façon sa ne me fait rien.  
- Mais, tu ne fêtes pas Noël? Et Nouvelle An? Et ton anniversaire bon sang! Comment tu fais? Demanda Filippo terrorisé par cette idée.  
- Je ne fête rien du tout depuis trois ans, la première année à été difficile je l'avoue, mais sinon, quand tu ne reçois ni argent, ni présent et aucune affection de quelqu'un, tu te fais à ce mode de vie...  
- Donc tu vies dans la solitude? Et tu l'acceptes.  
- Oui si on veut, et de toute façon même avant je me tenais mieux à l'écart de gens...  
- Et moi, je dérange ta solitude en restant ici?  
- Non, non! Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant?!»

Seth avait prononcé cette phrase avec un affolement tel que Filippo aurait cru qu'il se serait arraché les cheveux si ses mains n'étaient pas occupées avec ses services. Seth ressentait sur son front le poids du silence qui l'écrasait sans se retenir. Il aurait fini mille pieds sous terre si les yeux de Filippo ne le retenaient pas. Il se regardait sans rien faire, sauf Seth, il devait rougir jusqu'à en devenir une tomate.

Filippo ne comprenait pas. Tous les bouts de ses questions et de ses affirmations vagabondaient dans sa tête sans réussir à s'unir entre eux. Tout lui paraissait si étrange, mais en sens unissait le tout, il en était certain. Cependant, Filippo voyait Seth commencé à s'intéresser à son propre plat, pendant que ses yeux devenait légèrement rouge avant de séché doucement pendant qu'il recommençait à mangé. Pleuré, mais pourquoi, se demandait Filippo. Le diner se termina en silence et avant que Filippo essaie de se levé sans douleur, Seth reparla enfin.

«- Avant, tu disais que sa faisait cinq jour que tu étais avec les mêmes habits, je l'ai aussi senti, et je pense que tu pourrais te faire un bain ou une douche, et je te prête des vêtements.  
- Ouai, s'est une bonne idée.  
- Tu préfères quoi? Un bain ou une douche?  
- Heu je sais pas trop...  
- Je crois qu'un bain c'est mieux, et tu tiendras ta jambe en dehors de l'eau, j'aimerais que le pansement ne bouge pas.»

Filippo ne répondit pas, il lui sourit et hocha la tête. Seth sourit à son tour, et il s'en alla de la cuisine. Filippo attendit jusqu'à entendre de l'eau coulé de quelque part. Seth fit une brève réapparition devant lui pour ensuite monté à l'étage. Filippo entendait des tiroirs s'ouvrir, d'autre se fermer. Des portes coulissantes couinaient, puis après quelques instants, tout se tût. Des pas revenaient vers Filippo, quand Seth réapparut avec des habits à la main.

«- Je pense que tu as, à quelque centimètre près, les mêmes tailles que les miennes.  
- Je pense aussi...  
- Je t'ai prit un survêtement. Continua Seth presque embarrassé. Ce pantalon, un t-shirt et une jaquette si tu as froid...  
- Ton équipe préférée c'est l'Inter? Demanda Filippo en regardant le symbole de cette équipe sur la jaquette.  
- Heu... Non, je ne fait pas vraiment attention à ce que je mets... Je n'aime pas le football, et toi, c'est qui ton équipe préféré?  
- La Juventus, je les adore! Ils sont trop forts! Sourit Filippo.  
- Ouai, bon vient faire ton bain que tu pues! Rigola Seth en plissant le nez.»

Filippo leva les yeux au ciel, et Seth le regarda faire légèrement amusé, Filippo se leva seul, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Le carrelage blanc reflétait la lumière qui arrivait depuis les lampes de la cuisine, et la salle de bain était illuminée que de quelque bougie.

«- Désolé, l'ampoule de la lampe s'est cassée hier, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en acheté une autre...  
- Pas grave, sa va aller quand même.  
- Bon je te laisse, tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quelque chose.»

Filippo n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Seth était déjà partit en fermant la porte. Filippo se demandait s'il était parti en courent. N'empêche qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se bain, et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de penser. Il commença à de déshabillé, presque en jetant ses habits partout dans la salle de bain, puis il entra dans l'eau qui était à une température parfaite.

La baignoire aurait pu accueillir trois personnes grande comme Filippo, et ce dernier en profita pour se couché complètement afin de s'immerger jusqu'au cou. Avec sa jambe blessé appuyé au rebord de la céramique blanche, il avait bien fait attention à ne pas la mouillée, il sentait la froideur de l'air qui lui procurait des frissons au reste du corps. Filippo regardait presque amusé son membre flottant se rétrécir sous l'effet de la chaire de poule.

Une envie peu catholique passait par la tête de Filippo, l'occasion était parfaite pour se faire, et sa fait longtemps qu'il ne le fait plus. Juste avant de commencé son auto-plaisir, il vota rapidement le pour et le contre. De toute façon dans cette maison il n'y avait que lui et Seth, qui sûrement, selon lui, en faisait tout autant que lui car il était seul. Filippo se demandait combien de vidéo était sur le bureau de l'ordinateur de Seth vu que personne ne peut le surprendre!

La main de Filippo coulissait entre l'eau et la chair de son membre durcit par le plaisir. Les yeux fermés, il repensait à cette blonde qui suçait un gaillard dans une vidéo, tout en pensant être à la place du gaillard. Tout continuait, la vitesse de son bras augmentait, son plaisir montait une marche d'escalier à chaque mouvement et soudain dans ses pensées apparut uniquement le visage de Seth, en faisant disparaitre tout le reste. Ce fut tellement improviste pour lui qu'il en eut peur, mais son érection ne céda pas pour autant.

Presque inconsciemment, il continuait de se masturbé tandis que Seth prenait toujours plus de place dans sa tête. Mais pourquoi pensait à lui? Il n'y songeait même pas il y a quelque instant. Son subconscient lui jouerait des tours? N'empêche, Filippo sentait soudain une morsure chaude sur son bas-ventre, et ses muscles s'actionnant de plaisir, il se arqua en arrière laissant sortir trois puissant jet de liquide blanc du bout de son membre.

Sa respiration était irrégulière et il avait encore sa main qui faisait des bas et des hauts sur son intimité. Le sperme était tombé dans l'eau, et des fois il flottait, et d'autre se dissipait petit à petit. Pian piano sa respiration saccadée et irrégulière redevint normal, et Filippo reprit enfin conscience du temps qu'il avait passé dans cette salle de bain.

Après s'être savonné, il se rinça en plongeon dans l'eau pour une dernière fois, et il sortit de ce bain pour se faire tué par la température inverse de l'air. Il se dépêcha de prendre le linge que Seth lui avait mit à disposition et de se protégé avec. Filippo posa sa main sur le radiateur de la salle de bain et il senti qu'il devenait petit à petit plus chaud. Il s'essuya donc à proximité de cette source de chaleur et il s'habilla du survêtement noir ainsi que des habits signés par la marque de l'Inter, l'équipe de football que Filippo détestait tant. Puis il décida de sortir après avoir tiré le bouchon de la baignoire.

L'air dans le salon était plus chaud. La raison était que Seth était devant la cheminée entrain de la remplir de bois. Filippo remarqua que Seth avait changé de tenue, sa ressemblait grandement à un pyjama. Seth s'aperçut, après avoir fermé la vitre de la cheminée, que Filippo était juste derrière lui, et il lui sourit en le voyant habillé avec ces habits qui lui allaient drôlement bien!

«- Sa va mieux? Demanda Seth.  
- Oui, merci beaucoup.  
- Ce n'est rien. Tu peux venir m'aidé, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir le lit. Dit Seth en commençant à se dirigé vers les escaliers.  
- Un lit? Demanda Filippo en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Oui, j'ai un canapé lit dans la chambre à coté de la mienne, je ne vais quand même pas te faire dormir une nouvelle fois sur le canapé!»

Seth arriva en haut des escaliers et il tourna à gauche. Filippo le suivit de près, pour ensuite s'arrêté devant la chambre qui s'offrait à lui: un magnifique parquet de bois lisse, une gigantesque chaîne Hi-fi, avec un mur recouvert entièrement par des miroirs, le mur en face par une baie vitrée qui donnait sur la mer au loin après les collines, et un canapé blanc, qui était magnifiquement bien mit dans un coin vide de la pièce. Tandis que Seth s'était approché de ce dernier, Filippo avança intrigué vers les miroirs.

«- Wouaw... Soupira Filippo dans sa contemplation.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Seth en se retournant.  
- C'est une pièce grandiose... Mais pourquoi autant de miroirs?  
- Si je te le dit tu va rire de moi.  
- Pourquoi devrais-je?  
- Parce que je les ai mit pour me sentir moins seul...»

Filippo ne broncha pas à la réponse, et il rejoignit Seth pour l'aidé à faire ce stupide lit. Pendant ce temps, Filippo et Seth étaient silencieux, mais Filippo entendait une grande cacophonie à l'intérieur de lui. Tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête, ses parents, la solitude de Seth était les pensées les plus fréquentes. Puis Noël vint se joindre à eux. Filippo se sentait en devoir de le faire, lui, il aura tant de Noël en compagnie de tout le monde, Seth en a déjà manqué trois, il n'en perdra pas un de plus...

«- Heu, tu as mit où mon téléphone qui était dans les poches de mon pantalon? Demanda Filippo une fois le lit terminé.  
- Heu... Seth s'en alla de la chambre et il revint avec un petit sac en plastique. Voila comment je l'ai retrouvé dans tes poche pendant que tu dormais.  
- Eh merde! Dit Filippo en voyant son cellulaire en morceau.  
- Même la carte SIM est cassée, mais j'ai trouvé la carte mémoire intact.  
- Au moins ça, merci!  
- Tu étais Vodafone?  
- Ouai, mais j'avais l'intention de passé à Wind et de prendre l'offre avec le Samsung...  
- Le Galaxy S 3?  
- Ouai, il est vachement beau en blanc.»

Seth hocha la tête avec les yeux qui regardait ailleurs. Il sourit puis ils descendirent tout les deux en bas. Seth prêta une paire de pantoufle à Filippo pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid, puis il prit un cellulaire branché à une espèce de stéréo. Filippo reconnu l'IPhone blanc par son bouton en bas de l'écran. Seth écrit rapidement quelque chose, puis avant qu'il ne le repose, Filippo tandis la main.

«- Je peux téléphoner à mes parents? Demanda-t-il la voix légèrement tremblante.  
- Oui, bien sûre, tu n'avais même pas besoin de me le demandé. Dit Seth en donnant l'IPhone à Filippo.»

Filippo fit attention à ne pas que ce cellulaire lui glisse des mains, puis il composa maladroitement le numéro de ses parents. Il n'appuya pas tout de suite sur le bouton vert qui apparaissait sur l'écran, mais il regarda Seth qui s'était éloigné vers la cheminée. Filippo n'était pas encore convaincu de ce qu'il devait faire. Après un petit temps, et quand Seth s'en alla reprendre du bois pour cette nuit qui s'annonçait froide, il appuya sur le bouton et porta le téléphone à son oreille. Après un seul bip sonore, une voix décrocha.

«- Allô? Dit la maman de Filippo.  
- Maman, c'est moi.  
- Filippo! Tout va bien mon trésor? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
- Je vais bien maman, je suis chez un copain...  
- C'est faux! J'ai téléphoné à toute ta classe! Où tu te caches?  
- Et à Seth? Tu as téléphoné à lui?  
- Heu... Non, il n'est pas dans la liste...  
- Bah, je suis chez lui.  
- Ok. Mais tu vas bien au moins?  
- Oui, mais je ne rentre pas tout de suite...  
(Un silence)  
- Maman?  
- C'est pour notre dernière conversation?  
- Non, c'est pour Seth, il est seul à fêté Noël depuis trois ans, et il a été si gentil avec moi, que je me sens en besoin de resté pour les fêtes avec lui.  
- D'accord... Où il habite?  
- Heu non, désolé maman.  
- Pourquoi tu es si gentil? Tu ne me mentirais pas par hasard?  
- Non! Je ne te mens pas. Seth est orphelin et il vit seul dans une maison rempli de vide, sa vie n'a pas d'émotion et il survit en essayant de ne pas se perturbé depuis la vie extérieur, mais il ne changera jamais s'il ne s'ouvre pas, mais il n'y arrivera pas tout seul, je ressens ce besoin de l'aider...  
(Un silence)  
- J'ai compris... J'ai même capté le tout.  
- Quoi? J'ai rien pigé moi, mais tu penses à quoi quand je te parle?  
- J'ai compris que tu suis ton cœur. Passe un bon Noël alors...»

Filippo allait répondre, mais le téléphone ferma l'appelle. Il avait lui même raccroché à sa mère? Ou elle l'avait fait avant? Et les dernières phrases prononcées par sa mère? Il suit son cœur? Pourquoi Seth avait-il un rapport avec son cœur? Et Seth? Ou il est passé? Filippo reposa l'IPhone d'où Seth l'avait prit, puis il alla voir s'il n'était pas allé dans la cuisine, il cria son nom dans les escaliers, mais rien. Il toqua sur la porte de la salle de bain, mais aucune réponse n'y parvint. Il enleva ses pantoufles et enfila ses baskets avant de sortir dehors.

Il tourna d'abord la tête à gauche, puis son regard s'en alla à droite, et il le vit là, comme en croix par terre en attendant que la neige ne le recouvre. Le cœur de Filippo ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'il ne se précipite vers lui. Ses mains tremblaient par la peur de se qu'il lui serait arrivé. La tête contre le sol, Seth avait les sourcils froncé et les yeux fermé, Filippo arriva vers lui et il le retourna de son bras emboité dans son épaule.

«- Seth! Sa va? Dit quelque chose, hey! Dit Filippo les larmes non loin des yeux.  
- ...sucre... Fit le petit son sorti de la gorge de Seth.  
- Sucre?  
- ...tête... ...tourne...  
- D'accord j'ai compris, vient on va dedans.»

Filippo rassuré que le problème soit si minime, essaya de levé Seth qui était quand même plus haut et grand que lui, mais se fit sans succès, et Seth de son coté n'arrivait pas à bougé pour lui facilité la tache, mais le bras déboité de Filippo compliquait le tout. Ce dernier rentra rapidement à l'intérieur, et il dénicha des carrés de sucre et des brioches au chocolat. Il apporta le tout, et il commença par mettre un des carrés de sucre sur la langue de Seth. Ce dernier se laissait faire, mais malheureusement il commençait à greloté, et ses dent se claquait les unes contre les autres.

Filippo ne savait que faire. Il n'arrivait pas à le bougé, il n'arrivait pas à le faire mangé, et il ne pouvait pas le réchauffer. Il essaya quand même de se collé à Seth. Il l'entoura de ses bras et il posa son front sur la joue de Seth. En se moment précis, l'ancien Filippo ne l'aurait pas fait, mais il se sent changé. Il se fout de tout le monde, ils peuvent ce qu'ils veulent de se qu'ils voient, tout ce qui compte c'est que Seth se sente mieux.

Filippo resta comme ça enlacé à Seth tout en lui donnant le sucre quand il le finissait, et quand il commença la brioche, Seth rouvrit les yeux et il bougea la main pour la posé ensuite sur la tête de Filippo. Ce dernier se releva, et sourit. En silence, ils se levèrent et Filippo reconduisit Seth à l'intérieur. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas au salon ou à la cuisine, il monta Seth à l'étage tout en le tenant par les hanches, et il le conduisit dans sa chambre ou il le posa sur le lit. La chambre était sombre, mais Filippo réussi à recouvrir Seth de la couverture et lui posé les deux autres brioches sur la table de nuit. Il déposa ensuite un verre d'eau qu'il alla chercher à la cuisine, et prit deux gros bois qui étaient dehors pour les mettre dans la cheminée avant de fermer la porte à clé. Il éteignit toute les lumières, et il monta ce couché avec une douleur à son bras déboité. Avant de tombé dans les bras de Morphée au milieu des miroirs, Filippo entendit Seth mangé les brioches au chocolat et ses rêves devinrent de chocolat...

* * *

Le matin, Filippo se leva tout en douceur réveiller par le reflet de la lumière des miroirs. Ses yeux s'habituèrent trop vite à son goût, juste après cette nuit sans rêve ni cauchemar il aurait voulu avoir un temps de répit. Le duvet réchauffer par sa propre chaleur le faisait transpirer et il du retiré sa jaquette pour ne pas fondre littéralement parlant. Après avoir regardé la mer au loin, il se décida à se levé pour aller voir Seth, la peur de Filippo hier soir avait été moindre, certes, mais son cœur avait été imprimé de cette mémoire et en restait mal.

Enfilé ses pantoufles, Filippo marcha lentement vers la porte. Descendant les escaliers en faisant attention à ne pas tombé, il arriva dans salon qui était complètement sombre. Aucune lumière ne sortait d'aucune ampoule. Encore une fois le cœur de Filippo ne fit qu'un tour. Il se dépêcha de monté à l'étage, et il ouvrit la porte de Seth. Ce dernier était dans son lit immobile, et Filippo se rapprocha. Quand il fut plus près, il entendit la respiration saccadée de Seth. Il commença à bougé ses sourcils se fronçait, des paroles incompréhensibles d'anglais sortait de sa bouche avec un ton terroriser. Filippo ne pu continuer à le voir ainsi et il le réveilla en secouant doucement.

«- Seth...  
- Maman! Dit soudain Seth en se réveillant de sursaut.»

Seth s'assied en une seconde et ses yeux cherchait n'importe quoi dans cette pièce encore sombre. Ses yeux tombèrent plusieurs fois dans ceux de Filippo, mais il ne réagissait pas. Ses yeux étaient voilés par une image de son subconscient. Il s'éclaircit petit à petit en regardant toujours plus Filippo. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finit par fixé son regarda sur lui.

«- Elle est pas là, c'est vrai? Dit-il les yeux rougis par les larmes.  
- Non, désolé... Répondit Filippo en lui posant maladroitement une main sur son épaule.»

Au contact Seth se laissa porter et sa tête se posa contre le torse de Filippo. Quelques larmes descendirent silencieusement contre sa joue pour ensuite marquer le t-shirt de Seth que Filippo portait en ce moment. Filippo se sentait mal à l'aise, presque impuissant. Mais il ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire. Soudain Seth se releva et prit un mouchoir pour se souffler le nez, il se leva donc pour le jeté, puis il s'agenouilla devant Filippo qui était assis sur le lit et il souleva la manche de pantalon qui cachait la vilaine blessure de Filippo.

«- Elle s'est un peu guérie... Dit Seth presque soulagé  
- Je l'ai senti, elle me fait moins mal.  
- Aujourd'hui on fait le petit déjeuné et on va chez le médecin, pour ça. Dit Seth en pointant son doigt vers la blessure. Et aussi pour ton bras.  
- Oui, et toi? Tu te sens mieux?  
- Tu ne sais pas combien, merci beaucoup.  
- Je te le devais, non?»

Seth lui sourit, puis ils allèrent déjeuner. Ils mangèrent sans trop parlé, à part Filippo qui dit à Seth qu'il resterait chez car il ne voulait pas manger chez ses oncles cette année là! Après avoir aidé à débarrasser la table, Seth s'habilla et ils s'en allèrent chez le docteur, qui se trouvait un petit village en dessous de la maison de Seth.

* * *

«- Sa va aller? Demanda Seth à Filippo qui avait le visage crispé.  
- Mais oui voyons! S'exclama Filippo. J'ai deux points de suture à ma stupide jambe, le bras qui me fait un mal de chien comme s'il était tremper dans l'acide, et maintenant qu'il est de nouveau en place je dois essayer de ne pas le forcé pendant une semaine! Tu m'as juste emmené chez un spécialiste de la douleur pas d'autre chose!  
- Heu... Je, pardon...  
- Tu t'excuses?! Putain t'es vraiment un déréglé du cerveau toi! Je t'insulte du matin au soir et roi tu as encore la gentillesse de me nourrir, me logé et de me soigné, tu sais que la bonté vas te tué!»

Les paroles de Filippo étaient très acides. La part de vérité cependant, rendait le tout encore plus amer. Filippo et Seth venaient à peine de sortir de chez le docteur. Filippo avait eu seulement deux points de suture à la place de quatre. Le docteur ayant dit que le travail fait par Seth avait été impeccable, car il aurait pu économiser du fil! Sur le moment Filippo était content de savoir qu'il aurait mois de point, mais faute de non, hargneux était sûrement son deuxième prénom...

«- Bon vient on rentre. Dit Seth en prenant les clés de son scooteur. Je dois aller faire des courses dans un magasin vers la mer...  
- C'est hors de question! Lui répondit Filippo en partant en direction de la maison de Seth. J'irais à pied!  
- Je l'avoue que s'est pas si loin. Dit Seth à demi-sourire. Mais se ne serait pas mieux pour tes points de suture de remonté les pentes ascendante en scooteur et non à pied?  
- Tu sais quoi? Dit soudain Filippo en se retournant. Maintenant que j'ai mes deux bras à disposition je te dis ça. Et Filippo fit une croix avec deux doigts d'honneurs avant de repartir dans sa direction précédente.»

Seth leva les yeux aux ciels, mouvement que naturellement faisait Filippo. Puis il retourna presque amuser vers son scooteur, il l'alluma, et dans un premier temps li se rapprocha de Filippo. Ce dernier l'envoya baladé et Seth, prit de rage fit aussi à contre cœur un magnifique doigt d'honneur à Filippo mais il le retira à peine il prit conscience de son geste.

«- Désolé, je voulais pas vraiment...  
- Mais tu me rend dingue! Le coupa sec Filippo. Je te rends la vie impossible, je massacre ta solitude, un jour sur deux je t'emmerde jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, et tu continues à être gentil? Mais il faut être obséder d'une personne pour devoir continué! Pire, être prit au dépourvu par l'amour purée!»

L'avant dernière parole fit rougir Seth comme un dingue. Le pire est qu'il ne dit rien. Lui qui s'était pourtant décidé de tout lui annoncer, il décida qu'aujourd'hui ne sera pas ce jour. Sous l'émotion négative, une larme coula des coins des yeux de Seth et Filippo en resta la bouche-bée. Seth mit rapidement son casque avant de démarrer et de partir en trombe, en laissant Filippo continuer son chemin éberlué par la réaction de Seth.

Mais quand bien même! Filippo n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se comporté ainsi. Le fait d'être seul depuis trois ans l'a-t-il rendu désormais un drogué du silence, mais que Filippo est devenu une dose d'héroïne encore plus forte? Tous les sujets se mélangeaient dans sa tête sans prendre vraiment un sens.

Le puzzle se mélangeait en essayant de casser les morceaux pour mieux les collé mais tout ressortait encore plus emmêlé qu'une tignasse de cheveux raide. Filippo avait beau tirer les fils de cette tignasse, le nœud devenait plus tordu que jamais.

Filippo continuait à marcher tout en pensant. Heureusement que ça aide à penser, sinon il n'aurait rien eu de très logique... Dans sa tête plusieurs gros titres mélangeaient: Les larmes sans raison d'être de Seth, sa gentillesse sans fin ainsi que ses rousseurs chroniques, le tout mélangé à sa solitude. En fait le plus étrange était sa gentillesse, qui pouvait avoir autant d'amour à donné?

Et là, tout prit un sens. Amour, voilà le mot clés qui colle tout les mots dans un sens logique sans pareil. Filippo accéléra le pas sans s'en rendre compte. Il aurait dit qu'il marchait sur la ligne du temps, mais à contre sens. Il revit les premières rencontres avec Seth, les premiers gestes qui étaient des poings et des bousculades, les premiers mots qui était des jurons et des insultes, et Seth, qui souffrait en silence en proie de l'amour.

Mais était-ce vraiment ça la réponse? Filippo devait en avoir le cœur net. Il pensait déjà au plusieurs moyens que lui offrait cette cohabitation temporaire, il pouvait chercher de lui faire craché le morceau, mais s'il avait tort, il finirait en proie à la désinvolture de Seth, ou peut-être sa gentillesse encore une fois...

Mais s'il avait raison, se serait cruel de faire comprendre à Seth que Filippo voulait le savoir mais que le sentiment n'était pas réciproque. Seth est seul, il n'a donc personne à qui dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait à son tour le lui dire, donc pour Filippo la dernière possibilité était de fouiller sa maison pour trouver des indices.

Qui sait qu'est-ce que seront les indices, Filippo pensait à des dessins érotiques, des chaussettes mouillées de sperme, il s'imaginait même des vidéos, l'horreur complète pour lui! Il accéléra encore le pas en faisant de son mieux de ne pas cassé ses doux fils qui maintenait sa plaie fermée.

* * *

Filippo apercevait enfin la route plate qui appartenait au village de Seth. Ses pieds se remplirent soudainement d'adrénaline pour se soulagé le plus vite possible de cette affreuse montée qui les avaient littéralement détruits. Filippo s'arrêta quelque instant pour reprendre enfin son souffle et il se remit en marche en apercevant la plus blanche et la plus belle des maisons de ce village.

Il arriva devant la porte tout en pensant, à comment il pourrait fouiller la maison sans que Seth ne s'en aperçoit. Il imaginait déjà de le noué avec des cordes sur une chaise et de cherché tout autour de lui en lui demandant s'il se rapprochait de l'objet en question.

Il appuya sur la poignée en rigolant, mais il se t'apparente le front en avançant contre la porte qui était fermée à clé. Il fronça les sourcils. Il toqua tout d'abord à la porte, mais il n'entendait aucun mouvement à l'intérieur. Il regarda aux fenêtres alentour, mais elles étaient ou fermée, ou privée de lumière. Puis il vit un papier collé à côté de la sonnette. Il ne reconnu pas l'écriture de Seth, mais cette calligraphie était merveilleuse.

_"Tu trouveras la clé dans la poche intérieure de ta veste. Seth."_

Dans sa poche intérieure? Filippo fit descendre sa fermeture éclair, et il tâta sa veste, il ne savait même pas qu'il avait des poches intérieure. Puis il trouva un intrus dans le doux tissu, et il y trouva une clé et un autre bout de papier. Encore une fois s'était la calligraphie de Seth.

_"Insère la clé à l'envers, et tourne la aussi à l'envers."_

Filippo rigola. Jamais il n'avait eu à faire des combines si étranges. Il suivi les instructions, et il parvint enfin à entré à l'intérieur. Tout était éteint, et Filippo allumait au fur et à mesure qu'il entrait. Il se souvient que Seth lui avait dit qu'il devait faire des courses sur le long de la mer, ce qui lui laissait presque tout le temps qu'il voulait pour faire ses recherches.

Il commença par fouiller le salon: il ouvrit un nombre incroyable de tiroir et de meuble pour ne trouver rien du tout. Après y avoir passé presque une demi-heure, il décida de cherché dans la cuisine, puis la salle de bain tout en restant les mains vides. Enfin, il monta à l'étage en passant indifféremment devant la chambre dans laquelle il dormait et il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Seth qui ne l'avait vu que de nuit, donc sans vraiment la voir.

Le parquet reflétait les rayons du soleil qui semblaient commencé à descendre en direction du crépuscule. Ils parvenaient d'une grande baie vitrée qui donnait vers la montagne et Montalbano. Il aperçut, du coin des yeux, le lit, puis deux armoires gigantesques lui firent face quand il regarda la porte se fermée. Toutes les couleurs étaient le bleu, le blanc, le gris et le noir, des couleurs qui commencent à plaire à Filippo.

Il commença enfin sa recherche en commencent par inspecté les deux grandes armoires. Il ne trouva que des habits, avec la particularité d'une housse contenant des habits à moitié brulé et déchiré. Il eut un soubresaut en pensant qu'ils étaient ses habits lors de l'accident qui la porté à être orphelin.

Filippo se dépêcha de fermé la porte de l'armoire, et il se rapprocha du lit. Le lit semblait sale, mais en regardant mieux, il aperçut des écritures. Il y avait écrit tout autour du lit: "Pour Maman Pour Papa Pour Leah" Filippo ne pu regarder plus longtemps le lit, même les murs semblaient à ses yeux être écrits de ses prénoms. Son cœur, fort et cruel, se transforma en celui dans enfant. Il s'assied par terre, enlaça ses genoux et posa sa tête contre pour ne plus rien voir de cette chambre.

Une, puis deux et enfin trois larmes descendirent de ses yeux. Mais rien de plus, il n'oubliait quand même pas son vrai but, il reprit une partie de ses forces qui l'avaient abandonné, et il se releva. Il s'approcha des derniers tiroirs à ouvrir dans la pièce, la table de nuit de Seth, et il fit coulisser l'unique tiroir du meuble en trouvant un agenda.

Il ouvrit le petit livre et il reconnu de suite l'écriture de Seth. La première page était écrite en anglais, et petit à petit, elles devenaient toutes italiennes. Filippo voyait que sur toutes les pages il y avait écrit son nom au moins une fois. Il y lisait parfois des descriptions physique, ou autre état mental, mais une page en particulier lui fit très impression, elle lui était étrangement destinée:

_""Filippo,_  
_Le monde peut crouler, mais tant que tu seras là je ne croulerais pas. Tu ne pourras jamais entrer dans ma vie, mais je ne te lâcherais d'œil, tu es mon centre d'attraction, la gravité est dévié quand je m'approche de toi. Toute l'énergie, toute la nourriture que j'ai besoin, mon oxygène, mon soleil, tu es un doux mélange de mes envies, de mes désirs, et de mes priorités. À coté de toi le monde tourne à l'envers, le soleil se lève à Occident et se couche au Pays du soleil levant, les edelweiss pousse au plein milieu du Sahara, les restaurants achètent la nourriture des clients, Naples est la ville la plus propre du monde et toi tu le fais exprès. Tu utilises ta voix pour m'amadoué car tu as tout compris. Je suis destiné à être ton amour éternelle, mais toi tu as choisit de me prendre comme ton esclave. Elle tourne, ta voix tourne dans ma tête, elle me détruit de l'intérieur, car tu m'insultes. Pour toi ma vie ne veut que ton commandement, tu joues avec tous les cœurs qui t'entourent. Tu me fais mal, ta poitrine a-t-elle la machine qui nous guide tous? Tu n'arrives donc pas à comprendre, la vie est courte, je dois, nous devons commencer maintenant, ou dans peu de jour, mais même les heures sont devenues des tortures, beaucoup disent et abandonne la vie car ils ont un obstacle devant eux, mais moi je ne m'arrêterais pas parce que ton masque me cache ton vrai toi. Je le prendrais et je le déchirerais, il sera hors de toi, l'ange de ma vie, de la vie de toi et de moi, se n'est pas le vide qui nous sépareras.""_

Vide, voilà comment se sentait Filippo après avoir lu cette magnifique lettre. L'unique élément qui pouvait encore sortir de lui était ses larmes. Mais cette fois-ci, il attendit de posé le livre sur la table de nuit de refermer tout sans laissé d'indice, puis il descendit les escaliers en se tenant pour ne pas tombé à cause des larmes qui pesaient sous ses joues.

Arrivé sur le canapé, il se laissa tombé dessus, et laissa pour la deuxième fois coulait librement ses larmes. Il se sentait moches de tout se qu'il avait fait souffert à Seth. Et lui qui avait tout encaissé en restant seul, personne à qui parlé, rien ni personne à qui se confié à part ce bouquin de malheur. Filippo pensa soudain, à un nouveau parcourt de sa vie. Rien qu'à y pensé il se sentait si léger, qu'il en sourit, et pour la première fois, il rêvait de lui et Seth.

* * *

Voila voila!  
Un chapitre méga long rien que pour vous!  
Alors vous en pensez quoi? Le soudain changement de Filippo, la solitude de Seth, à quelle type de fleur vont-ils arrivés?  
Rewiew?

Petite info:  
La lettre écrite dans le journal intime de Seth est une lettre que j'ai écrite il y a longtemps alors que "Filippo" s'éloigna de moi...  
Le texte original en italien:  
Il mondo può crollare, ma se tu starai insieme a me io non crollerò. Tu non potrai mai entrare nella mia vita, ma non ti lascerò mai d'occhio, tu sei il mio centro d'attrazione, la gravità è deviata quando mi avvicino a te. Tutta l'energia, gli alimenti che ho bisogno, il mio ossigeno, il mio sole, sei un dolce miscuglio dei miei bisogni, del mio piacere e delle mie priorità. Vicino a te il mondo gira all'indietro, il sole si alza a Occidente e si corica al Paese Del Sole Levante, i fiori crescono nel bel mezzo del Sahara, i ristoranti comprano il cibo dei clienti, Napoli è la città più pulita del mondo e tu lo fai apposto. Usi la tua voce per ipnotizzarmi perché hai capito tutto. Sono destinato a essere il tuo amore eterno ma tu hai scelto di fare di me il tuo schiavo. E gira, la tua voce gira nella mia testa, mi distrugge dall'interno perché m'insulti. Per te la mia vita vale solo sotto il tuo commando, giochi con i cuori che ti stanno attorno, mi fai male, il tuo petto non possiede quella macchina che ci guida tutti? Non riesci per niente a capire, la vita è corta, io devo, anzi, noi dobbiamo iniziare adesso, o fra pochi giorni, ma anche le ore sono diventate torture, molti dicono e abbandono la vita perché hanno un ostacolo davanti a loro, ma io non mi fermerò mai perché quella maschera mi nasconde il vero te. La prenderò, e strapperò questa maschera, sarà fuori da te, l'angelo della mia vita, la vita mia e tua, e non è il vuoto che ci allontanerà.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici un nouveau chapitre, et désolé pour le retard.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : L'indomptable gentillesse**_

Seth avait enfin fini de faire du lèche vitrine, un espèce de passe temps pour lui. Il était heureux de pouvoir en faire en achetant enfin quelque chose d'utile selon lui. Plus d'une fois il avait acheté de tout et de rien, mais il n'avait jamais été très convaincu de ses choix. Pendant qu'il marchait le long de la mer pour regagner son scooteur, l'image de Filippo s'afficha très nettement dans sa tête. Pour la première fois dans sa deuxième vie, celle avec toute la solitude du monde, il passait du temps avec une autre personne, qui plus est lui plait beaucoup.

Certes, Seth savait que Filippo ne l'accepterait pas pour ce qu'il est et même pour ce qu'il a fait pour lui, plus hétéro que lui sa n'existait pas sur terre ! Combien de fois l'avait-il vu regardé avec de ses amis de classe des vidéo porno en classe pendant que les profs s'éloignaient ? Lui-même en avait des milliers sur sa carte mémoire, Seth les avait vus en regardant son contenu quand il avait retrouvé son cellulaire cassé. Il y avait de tout, même des e-mails reçu infecté de virus ! Mais il n'avait rien trouvé qui pourrait lui indiqué la voie à une petite amie, ou pire, à une esclave sexuelle…

Heureusement que ses achats entraient dans un simple sac de taille moyenne ! Comment aurait-il fait pour rentré chez lui s'il avait acheté autre chose de plus encombrant ? Seth arriva enfin devant son scooteur et en moins de deux il démarra en s'en alla en direction de sa maison qui était à un peu plus d'une demi-heure de route. Il arpentait les premiers virages tout en pensant continument à Filippo.

*0o0*

Plongé dans un profond sommeil sur le canapé, Filippo était si beau aux yeux de Seth qu'il en resta bouche-bée. Seth venait d'arrivé chez lui et juste après avoir posé ses achats dans la cuisine il était parti regardé la chambre de Filippo, mais il n'y était pas. Donc il alla dans le salon et il le retrouva endormi avec un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche. Il apercevait des routes sèches sur ses joues, qui finissaient en taches sombres sur le canapé. Pourquoi pleurait-il avant de s'endormir ? Seth cherchait une réponse sans grand résultat.

Seth prit par le remord de le laissé dormir à nouveau sur le canapé, il profita du fait que Filippo n'avait plus de problème au bras pour se décidé à le porté à l'étage. Il fit tout ses mouvements le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveillé son amour de dormeur et il le souleva du divan. Il n'était pas vraiment si léger de ce qu'il pensait, mais Seth tenait bon. Il commença à marché, quand la tête de Filippo se mit à bougé et que se dernier se réveilla.

« - Papa… Dit Filippo qui semblait plutôt rêver.

- Non. Dit Seth en cherchant une excuse. C'est, heu… Je suis le père Noël.

- Vraiment… Et mes cadeaux ? Répondit Filippo avec un maigre sourire.

- Tu les verras à ton réveille. Dit Seth en posant Filippo dans son lit. Maintenant dort… »

Seth couvrit Filippo de la couverture et il s'éloigna petit à petit en regardant les réactions de Filippo. Ce dernier le regarda le temps d'une seconde avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un profond sommeil. Seth le regarda encore un instant, il s'imprégna de cette image de Filippo chez lui, puis il sorti de la pièce avant de fermé tout doucement la porte. Une fois derrière la porte, il soupira et il descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour commencer sa mission…

*0o0*

Filippo se leva tout doucement ce matin. Les rayons de soleil semblaient beaucoup plus forts que le matin précédent, ils avaient l'air très lumineux et extrêmement candide. Il se tourna dans son lit pour avoir le soleil dans son dos et il ouvrit enfin les yeux sans être dérangé par la luminosité de ce matin. Quand il regarda autour de lui, il reconnu la chambre aux miroirs qui lui servait de chambre en ce moment, mais il se rappela du salon pour dernière image avant de s'endormir.

Il se leva doucement du lit, puis un instant lui revint en tête, il se rappelait avoir étrangement rencontré le Père Noël ! Il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que cette idiotie ne pouvait être que le fruit de sa confusion. Plongé dans ses pensées, il s'approcha de la baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait à un magnifique panorama blanc et bleu : blanc comme la neige qui avait fait son nid cette nuit, et bleu comme la mer infinie qui s'étant jusqu'aux confins de l'horizon au-delà des iles qui transperce le bleu du ciel, parsemé du blanc pure des nuages…

Toc, Toc

Les frappements à la porte le sorti de ses pensées, il tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir apercevoir le visiteur, même si la seule et unique personne qui pouvait l'être était Seth. Mais le regarder aujourd'hui avec sa nouvelle vision de sa vie, le rendait encore inconnu. Seth entra en pyjama dans la salle des miroirs et s'approcha de Filippo qui se remit à regarder le paysage. Seth se plaça à ses cotés et regarda à son tour ce magnifique spectacle. Ce dernier sentait quelque chose d'étrange, comme une grande interrogation pour les réactions qu'aura Filippo aujourd'hui.

« - S'est une magnifique journée pas vrais ? Dit Seth en cassant le silence.

- Ouai, et en plus s'est Noël… Répondit Filippo.

- Viens. Dit Seth en osant le prendre par le bras. J'ai quelque chose à te montré. »

Seth commença à marcher en entrainant Filippo dans son mouvement. Filippo suivait, pas du tout dérangé par le contact, et il regardait Seth qui continuait de le regarder à son tour. Cet échange fut étrange pour tout les deux, et ils arrêtèrent bien vite. Seth descendit les escaliers pour se dirigé dans le salon dans lequel il se poussa de coté pour faire voir la salle à Filippo. Ce dernier sourit soudain en voyant la pièce merveilleusement décorée par des guirlandes, de la watt utilisée comme fausse neige, des boules de verre pendaient depuis le plafond et enfin, au milieu de la pièce, un doux et raffiné sapin de Noël, décoré de bleu, de blanc et de gris.

Filippo se rapprocha de l'arbre modestement habillé, et il y découvrit deux paquets cadeaux sur lesquels son nom apparaissait. Un sentiment magnifique peupla son cœur à la vue de ce spectacle bien plus beau que le paysage vu quelque instant avant. Il se pencha et prit dans sa main une des boules qui trônait sur le sapin. Et dire que Seth avait fait tout ça rien que pour lui, en un seul soir. Filippo entendit les pas de Seth qui se rapprochait de lui puis se plaça à coté de lui.

« - Joyeux Noël… Dit Seth presque à voix basse.

- Merci, tu n'aurais pas dû tu sais…

- Arrête, je suis super content de fêté Noël cette année, alors ne me le gaspille pas. Répondit Seth en mettant bien les points sur les "i".

- D'accord, je peux ouvrir mes cadeaux ? Dit Filippo qui était soudain contaminé par le bonheur de Seth. »

Seth rigola, puis donna la premier cadeau, le plus gros, à Filippo qui s'assied sur le canapé qui était recouvert d'une toile représentant un magnifique paysage d'hiver. Le contenu ressemblait beaucoup à des vêtements et en effet, il y trouva un pantalon, un t-shirt, une jaquette, une paire de chaussette et un boxeur, le tout de la marque original de la Juventus, l'équipe favori de Filippo. Ce dernier se sentait redevenir enfant par le plaisir de recevoir des cadeaux. Il se retourna tout sourire vers Seth qui s'était assit à coté de lui, et il l'enlaça dans une étreinte masculine, chose très plaisante pour Seth qui le serra lui aussi.

« - Merci.

- Tu devrais remercier les voisines, elles m'offrent les coupons de rabais pour tout les magasins de sport !

- Ouai j'y penserais…

- Tiens ouvre l'autre. Dit Seth en lui tendant un paquet plus petit. »

Filippo le prit presque à contre cœur, Seth lui tendait des présents, et lui n'avait rien acheté ou préparé. Plus lentement cette fois-ci, il enleva le papier cadeau, et à sa plus grande surprise, il se retrouva avec un Samsung Galaxy S3 blanc entre ses mains. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tellement qu'il pensait qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs respectives orbitre.

« - Désolé Seth, mais je... Commença Filippo.

- Non! C'est bien le téléphone que tu voulais? Demanda Seth en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, mais c'est trop! Moi je n'ai rien pour toi, je me sens presque un voleur! Dit Filippo en posant le cadeau sur la table en verre.

- Un voleur? ... Mais tu ne m'as jamais rien volé, peut-être aux autres oui, mais à moi jamais.

- Oui s'est vrais, mais je voulais dire dans le sens que tu m'as hébergé, tu m'as nourrit, tu m'as soigné et tu continue à me donner sans que je te rende le reste, c'est pour ça que je me sens comme un voleur...

- Bah, si c'est pour ça... Pour moi sa ne change rien, je ne fais de toute façons rien de la journée, je suis tous les jours en compagnie de personne, je n'ai rien de vivant à quoi m'occuper ou partager, disons que les murs de ma maison ne ressente pas de sentiment, ne s'exprime pas et tolère toute les douleurs aux mondes en silence. Tandis que quand tu es arrivé, je suis enfin sorti de cette vie inanimée, j'ai enfin eu quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un avec qui partagé des sentiments, quelqu'un qui m'as fait revivre... »

Seth se tût lentement sa voix s'était faute toujours moins compréhensible jusqu'à s'éteindre. Il avait trop dévoilé à l'autre moitié de son cœur. Filippo devait se retenir de pleurer, l'état de Seth l'affectait énormément, et tout comme sa joie contagieuse qui condamne le monde à sourire, la tristesse aussi se répandit à lui. Ses trois ans passés seul, quelle tristesse immense. Que devait-il faire? Combler la solitude de Seth? Le laisser dans cette vie monotone? Il était complètement perdu puis, prit d'un besoin intense de le sauvé de se vide, il se retourna vers lui et se pencha en avant. Ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes délicatement. Puis il recula doucement pour regarder Seth dans les yeux, à seulement quelque centimètre de lui.

Seth était presque sous le choc, ses yeux fixait intensément ceux de la personne qu'il a toujours aimé. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un moment avec autant de bonheur dans sa vie. Les larmes lui montait aux yeux, ses mains tremblait de bonheur et son cœur battait comme mille. Seth se rapprocha à nouveau et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Filippo. Se fut presque un électrochoc pour lui. Cependant Filippo rompu le contact. Seth le regarda un instant avant de se rassoir et de s'éloigner de lui.

« - Désolé... Dit Filippo en cassant le silence très gênant pour les deux adolescents.

- Non, c'est moi qui...

- Chut! Le coupa Filippo. Sa me fait juste très étrange d'embrasser un mec pour la première fois. Finit-il en rigolant.

- Et les câlins? Demanda Seth avec un sourire presque espiègle.»

Filippo fit seulement un minuscule sourire, il y pensa deux fois avant de tendre les bras à Seth. Ce dernier se jeta sur Filippo en enfilant sa tête entre l'épaule et le cou de ses rêves. Filippo qui avait presque hésiter quand Seth le lui avait demandé, se sentait magnifiquement bien avec Seth dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à se que Seth commence à rire et se retire de l'étreinte de Filippo pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Depuis quand m'aimes-tu? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Heu... Depuis, voyons... Hier soir? Se demandait Filippo.

- Hier soir... Seth lâcha un rire.

- Sa fait étrange hein? Rigola à son tour Filippo.

- Je m'en fiche complètement. Répondit Seth. Je veux juste savoir si on peut rester ensemble...

- Heu Seth sa fait justement moins de 24 heure que je suis... Gay... Et que je crois que je t'aime, alors je pense que je vais y aller pian piano avec mes sentiments.

- Ah... D'accord. Dit Seth qui calmait ses ardeurs.»

Filippo s'était soudainement apaisé. Aux cotés de Seth il se sentait si bien qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Seth était enfin heureux après tant d'année en silence et douleur, si heureux qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour être enfin avec Filippo. Ce dernier regardait encore ce nouveau téléphone, et toute cette décoration, preuve de l'évidence et de la grandeur de l'amour de Seth envers lui. Sûrement, il ne retrouvera jamais rien de tel, il ne faut pas qu'il laisse cette chance lui échappé des lèvres, alors il se retourna et les posa à nouveau sur celle de Seth.

*0o0*

Le soir de Noël, Seth et Filippo regardaient la télévision pour passer le temps. Filippo gardait une distance minime avec Seth pour avoir le temps de penser. Seth ne le prenait pas pour un inconvénient, vu qu'il l'a déjà eu son premier baiser, pour aujourd'hui sa pourrais encore passer. Filippo lui s'ennuyait, il se rappelait des Noël qu'il avait déjà vécu, les matins chez la famille, les après-midi chez les amis proches, et après il passait toute la soirée dehors avec ses potes...

« - On sort? Demanda soudain Filippo.

- Si tu veux, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Dit Seth en se levant.

- Ok, merci mais... Je voulais aller à Montalbano pour passé du temps avec mes copains... Dit-il gêner de demander à Seth de passé du temps avec des gens qui il n'apprécierait pas.

- Ah, d'accord... Mais je, enfin moi personnellement je voulais passer ce soir en ta compagnie... Répondit Seth se sentant un peu égoïste.

- Ok, alors je te tiendrais la main pour tout soir, ça te va?»

Seth ne répondit pas, à la place, il fit un grand sourire. Filippo sourit à son tour, et il alla embrasser Seth sur la joue, puis ils sortirent dehors et Seth démarra le scooter. Après juste quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la bourgade. Filippo voulait que Seth se parque à l'entrée et non à la place principale. Ils descendirent donc du deux roues et Filippo prit la main de Seth.

« - Ça va? Demanda soudain Seth. Tu as la main un peu étrange...

- Oui ça va, mais je ne sais pas comment vont réagir mes amis...

- Tu crois qu'ils ne t'accepteront pas?

- Oui, j'ai aussi peur que les plus grands nous tapent...

- Wouaw! Tu as vraiment de chouettes amis.

- Ouai je sais... C'est vraiment idiot...

- Ben, si tu veux je te laisse seul avec eux, et on sortira une autre fois...

- Mais tu feras quoi toi?

- J'adore rentré à pied chez moi, donc tient, prend les clés de mon scooter et rentre seul, essaye seulement de ne pas te blessé, ok?

- Merci. Dit Filippo en prenant les clés. Désolé, je voulais pas...

- C'est pas grave.»

Seth sourit. Filippo avait de la peine pour lui et pour lui-même. Seth commença à marcher pour rentré chez lui, quand Filippo le prit dans ses bras pour ensuite le laisser en chuchotant un dernier "Merci". Et leurs chemins se séparèrent.

* * *

Alors? Sa vous a plus?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5: Le retour après la paix**_

* * *

_Seth se réveilla avec pour seule pensée en tête le départ de Filippo. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il était chez Seth, et il avait passé des journées magnifiques, mais Filippo voulait passer nouvelle ans avec sa famille. Il avait proposé à Seth de venir avec lui, mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas._

_Seth se leva gentiment puis commença à descendre les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. La lumière dans le salon était déjà allumée, et Seth trouva Filippo couché sur le canapé entrain de dormir._

_Seth se rapprocha, puis il se coucha de dos devant lui. Il sentait son souffle dans sa nuque et sa chaleur dans son dos. Il se sentait si bien qu'il allait lui aussi s'endormir, mais les bras fort de Filippo l'enlacèrent et ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque._

_« - Bonjour. Bien dormi sur le canapé?» __Demanda Seth en__ rigolant._

_« - Non, j'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit. Alors je suis descendu pour dormir ici...» Dit__ Filippo en un__ soupir._

_« - Tu aurais pu venir dans mon lit dormir avec moi?» Dit Seth en se retournant pour regarder son bonheur dans les yeux._

_Filippo sourit et passa ses mains sur les hanches de Seth. Ce dernier rapprocha dangereusement ses lèvres et il embrassa le brun. Après dix secondes il s'éloigna de lui. Filippo le regardait de travers pendant un moment puis se reprit à sourire._

_« - Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?» Demanda Seth inquiet par quelque chose qu'il aurait fait de travers._

_« - Parce que c'est toujours un plongeons de plaisirs à chaque fois que tu m'embrasses.» Répondit Filippo en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Seth._

_Seth se laissa faire et bien vite ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre. Toujours en s'embrassant Filippo senti la tristesse de Seth qui envahissait leurs baisers. Filippo s'éloigna quelques secondes pour regarder une larme tombé de la joue de Seth. Il posa juste ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de l'aider à se remettre assit sur le canapé._

_« - Tu ne veux pas que je parte, pas vrai?» Demanda Filippo._

_« - J'ai enfin l'amour de ma vie et il doit déjà partir.» Dit Seth en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule._

_« - Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais venir, mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne te force pas, et de toute façon on se verra à l'école... Enfin...» Filippo se tût un instant. «On en reparlera ok?»_

_« - Ouai je comprend, tu as peur de leur réaction?» Dit Seth en se rappelant de la soirée à Montalbano._

_« - Oui, mais j'ai juste peur pour toi, je ne pense pas qu'ils me feront grand chose...» Filippo déposa un baiser sur le front de Seth. « Bon je crois que je vais y aller, j'avais dit à ma mère de m'attendre un peu plus loin...» Dit Filippo en se levant._

_« - Attend!» Dit Seth en allant chercher quelque chose à l'étage. «J'ai configuré ton téléphone, tiens.» Dit-il en revenant. «J'ai remit tout le contenu de ta carte mémoire dedans, enfin... Presque tout...»_

_« - Laisse moi deviner, tu as enlevé toutes mes vidéos pornos?» Dit Filippo en rigolant._

_« - Oui, je pensais que... Enfin que tu, heu...» Dit Seth prit par l'embarras._

_« - Tu as bien fait.» Dit-il en prenant le sac à dos sur le canapé. «Elles ne me servent plus. Allé, j'y vais.»_

_Filippo déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Seth, il le regarda un instant, il soupira en voyant sourire Seth, puis il avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qui dans se cas là était de sortie. Filippo se sentait presque triste, s'était pourtant questions que de quelques jours, le tant de la fin des vacances, mais il aurait tant voulu que Seth vienne avec lui, même s'il ne connaissait pas la réaction de ses parents s'ils apprenaient qu'il a une relation avec Seth._

* * *

Après que Filippo ait passé nouvelle ans avec sa famille qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se demander qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, Seth l'avait passé d'une manière calme, comme tout ses autres soirs en théorie, et enfin les quelques jours de vacances étaient passées avec les envois et les reçus des nombreux SMS des deux jeunes amoureux. Qui dit fin des vacances dit recommencement de l'école...

* * *

_Seth reprit à se lever vers 7 heure, le réveil avait déjà sonné il y a un quart d'heure, et après avoir mangé et s'être préparer, il sortit dehors histoire de prendre de l'air frais avant l'arrivée du bus qui venait le prendre pour l'accompagner tout les jours à l'école._

_Seth était heureux ce matin. La joie envahissait tout son corps. La simple pensée de revoir Filippo après ce petit moment de pause le faisait revivre de toute sa solitude. Perdu dans ses pensées il entra comme un fantôme errant à l'intérieur du bus qui venait d'arriver, puis il patients, le temps de finalement le revoir._

_Le bus arriva trop tard à l'école, Seth ne pu s'arrêter pour parler car, de un il n'y avait personne, de deux il fallait qu'il entre rapidement en classe pour ne pas qu'il se prenne un retard après les vacances. En ce moment, Seth fut déçu que la classe de Filippo soit après la sienne et pas avant, il ne pu même pas le voir ou même entré dans sa propres classe car sa professeur d'italien l'appela pour l'aider à porter ses livres._

_Seth dû patienter jusqu'à la pause de 10 heures et quart pour pouvoir sortir de cette stupide classe. La première chose qu'il fit, fut d'attendre devant sa porte pour voir si Filippo sortait de la sienne. L'attente lui fit perdre la patience, alors il marcha jusqu'à la classe d'à côté mais avant qu'il ne puisse arriver, Filippo sortit à son tour de la classe._

_Les plus grands des sourires apparurent sur leurs visages. Ils allèrent l'un à l'encontre de l'autre, sauf qu'avant que par pur bonheur ils s'enlacent, Filippo stoppa Seth dans son mouvement en posant sa main sur le torse. Filippo attendit que deux élèves s'éloignent d'eux pour que furtivement il pose un baiser sur la main de Seth. Ils en rigolèrent un moment puis d'autres camarades de classe de chacun n'arrive se rajouté à leurs rires tout en racontant leurs vacances._

_Seth et Filippo avait un regard très complice, et ils restaient dans le cercle d'amis côte à côte en se donnant la main derrière leurs dos. Personnes ne vu rien du tout car ils étaient appuyer contre le mur._

_« - Eh! C'est vrai que tu as le nouveau Samsung?» Demanda un élève à Filippo._

_« - Ouai, pourquoi?» Répondit Filippo embarrassé._

_« - Cool! On peut le voir?» Demanda un de ses compagnons de classe._

_« - Ouai, t'as des jeux?» Demanda un autre._

_« - C'est vrai qu'il a le GPS?» S'exclama un autre encore._

_« - Non! Si je vous le laisse vous allez le cassé ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre encore!» Répondit Filippo._

_Il lâcha la main de Seth et commença à marcher un peu plus loin que le groupe qui s'était formé. Bien vite, Seth vint le rejoindre et ils s'en allèrent parler dans un coin avant que la sonnerie ne sonne. Même s'ils y étaient appuyé côte à côte sur le mur, Filippo faisait attention à garder une distance de sécurité._

_« - Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'ils voient ton nouveau téléphone, tu aurais pu passer pour un fils de riche tu sais?» Rigola Seth._

_« - Je ne pouvais pas, j'ai une image de nous deux quand nous étions main dans la main devant la chambre aux miroirs.» Dit-il en lui montrant l'image._

_« - Elle te plait beaucoup cette chambre pas vrai?» Dit Seth en revoyant Filippo qui était refléter à l'infini._

_« - Disons qu'avec toi à mes cotés là dedans me montre à quelle point tu comptes pour moi, à combien de fois mon amour peut être inégal pour toi...» Filippo soupira._

_Filippo pensait à quelque chose le temps d'un instant. Il voulait prouver que son amour était gigantesque. Il prit Seth par la main, et se dirigea lentement, presque en tentant, vers le milieu du couloir ou il y avait un grand nombre d'élèves. Il se retourna, et il rapprocha son visage de celui de Seth._

_« - Filippo.» Dit Seth en le stoppant avec sa main sur son torse. «Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire précisément?» Demanda-t-il le cœur battant._

_« - Je veux montrer à toi et aux autres que mon amour pour toi et invincible et incontrôlable, je veux qu'on s'embrasse ici même et maintenant.» Répondit Filippo en continuant à se rapprocher._

_Seth le cœur battant à la chamade, il ferma les yeux et prit Filippo par les hanches pour le rapprocher à lui. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et Filippo vint prendre son visage entre ses mains. Petit à petit, un silence s'installa dans toute l'école, comme s'il devait soutenir le poids de cet amour trop grand et qu'il avait vraiment de la peine._

_Les premiers chuchotements commencèrent à se faire sentir. Beaucoup d'élève se remirent à marcher et à continuer à les regarder depuis leurs portes de classe. Seth s'éloigna progressivement de Filippo et se dernier fit de même. Enfin séparer ils se retournèrent pour faire face à la dur réalité de leur geste._

_« - Dégelasse!» Disait un de ses compagnons de classe._

_« - Horrible!» Dit un autre._

_« - Dégagez de ma vue!» S'exclama un autre encore._

_Seth se sentait blesser, il regarda Filippo mais il n'exprimait aucun sentiment. Son visage était de glace, mais les autres aussi s'étaient congeler. On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté. Tout commença à aller au ralenti, puis il entendit un klaxon sonné, celui d'un gros camion, puis en se retournant il le vit arrivé à toute vitesse sur lui et Filippo, mais Seth n'eu pas le temps de se bougé ou même de pousser Filippo pour le sauvé que quelque chose le fit..._

* * *

Seth se réveilla de sursaut dans son lit! Il haletait pour essayer de reprendre difficilement de l'oxygène. Tout son corps était en état de choc, ses bras et jambe tremblaient en dessous de sa couverture. Dans sa tête il y avait encore millions de toutes les images possibles qu'il avait vécues, mais non! Il les avait rêvés!

Un rêve, un con et stupide rêve. Une simple invention de son cerveau détraquée par la solitude. Était-ce un rêve depuis le début, ou il y avait sa part de vérité? Seth ne s'y retrouvait plus, la seule pensées que Filippo ne fut que l'invention de ses rêves le mit hors de lui. Il se leva en un bond de son lit pour aller tout de suite voir si Filippo l'attendrait en dormant sur le canapé.

Il passa d'abord dans la chambre à coté de la sienne, et un soupir de soulèvement poussa Seth à s'appuyer contre la porte. Le lit était là, défait avec personne dedans, mais il était belle et bien là. Il commença à descendre lentement les escaliers et il arriva dans le salon ou il trouva la télévision allumé et Filippo en boxeur couché sur le canapé.

Filippo avait une main dans son caleçon pendant qu'il regardait une série avec de très beau adolescent de 18 ans pensait Seth. Seth resta encore caché un instant, bien que Filippo pouvait le voir à n'importe quelle instant. Après quelques minutes il passa la porte et Filippo bougea rapidement pour enlever sa main de son massage personnel, et se mettre assit, sauf que la longueur de son membre sortait comme une montagne de son boxeur.

« - Tu pouvais continuer tu sais...» Rigola Seth en s'en plaçant à côté de lui.

« - Heu... Je...» Dit-il.

Filippo était complètement rouge de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'aux épaules. Seth rigola, puis ses mains glissèrent des épaules jusqu'au bassin de Filippo. Ce dernier senti les mains bien décidée de Seth à aller à leur but par dessus son t-shirt.

Quand la main de Seth empoigna le membre virile de Filippo par dessus son boxeur, ce dernier se senti envahi d'un plaisir presque incontrôlable. Seth se sentait étrange de toucher enfin pour de vrais l'objet de ses rêves érotique. Seth afferma d'abord sa prise sur se bout de viande, puis il commença à bouger sa main de haut en bas.

Filippo, qui s'était presque crisper sous le toucher de Seth, commença à se laisser faire sous la douceur du mouvement. Le bonheur augmentait avec le temps, et Filippo avait désormais le dos appuyé contre Seth qui était appuyé au canapé, la tête rejetée à l'arrière, Seth l'embrassait à la joue et des fois lui mordait presque l'oreille.

Quand Filippo fut presque satisfait, il fit arrêter Seth, il lui prit sa main et la glissa à l'intérieur de son caleçon. Le vrai contact entre leurs peaux déclencha presque une secousse électrique, qui fit augmenter la dimension du membre de Seth dans le dos de Filippo.

Seth reprit son mouvement tandis que Filippo enfila sa main entre leurs deux corps pour toucher le corps remplis de sang de Seth qui se frottait contre son dos. Seth se déplaça pour lui facilité le contact, et ils commencèrent à se branler mutuellement. Filippo gémissait sous les doux mouvements de Seth tandis que ce dernier laissait grandir fièrement son membre bien plus gros et long que celui de Filippo. Ce dernier le regardait avec de grands yeux comme s'il pouvait le mesurer ainsi et lui donner des dimensions démesurées.

Soudain Filippo senti qu'il allait presque arriver à la libération et il éloigna la main de Seth, ce dernier revint cependant en continuant encore plus fort son mouvement. Filippo prit par la morsure du bonheur arrêta de masturber Seth et se laissa faire le temps d'une minute avant de commencer à gémir encore plus fort puis à laisser un soupir sonore pendant que la contraction le fit éjaculé. Il en sortit trois grandes giclées qui retombèrent sur les cuisses nues de Filippo et sur son visage.

Filippo allait s'enlever son propre sperme de sa joue à l'aide de sa main mais Seth arriva avant avec sa langue et il lui lécha la joue pour lui enlever se précieux liquide de vie. Filippo rigola et il embrassa Seth qui ne s'arrêta pas là! Il alla lécher le sperme sur les cuisses de Filippo.

Seth tourna dangereusement autour du sexe de Filippo, avant de lui donner juste un coup de langue en le faisant gémir. Filippo poussé par une envie légèrement perverse, mit une main sur la nuque de Seth et il l'embrassa avant de le dirigé droit vers son sexe, mais avant qu'il puisse s'approcher, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Filippo sursauta en même temps de Seth.

Seth se mit à rire en donnant le boxeur à Filippo car il ne le trouvait plus, il s'habilla rapidement et attendit que Filippo monte à l'étage pour enfin ouvrir la porte à un stupide marchant ambulant.

Seth remonta à l'étage et retrouva Filippo dans sa chambre, habillé comme tous les jours, qui l'attendait avec le visage rouge par l'embarras. Il s'approcha de Seth pour l'embrasser d'un baiser beaucoup plus profond que les précédents. Ses mains étaient appuyées sur les hanches de Seth qui tenait les siennes derrière son dos. Après ce long et délicieux baiser, Seth rigola.

« - Je t'aime tu sais?» Dit-il remplis de joie.

« - Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, y compris plus qu'un marchant ambulant.» Rigola-t-il.

« - On avait bien commencé... C'est dommage que tu te sois déjà habillé.»

« - Je trouve aussi, on continue? J'aimerais discuter de la chose un peu plus... Disons, profondément. » Dit Filippo avec un sourire espiègle.

« - Heu... Non attend, je n'ai pas de préservatif.» S'exclama Seth.

« - Vraiment? Dommage...» Dit Filippo en baissant les bras.

« - Bon on vas en acheter alors, et dès qu'on les a je te jure qu'on va bien s'amuser!»

* * *

Alors, alors mes petits lecteurs, sa vous a plu?


End file.
